Just Another Day
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Just an ever-growing collection of Solangelo drabbles. Includes Reyna's reaction, Leo spying, Percy pouting, Annabeth cackling, Nico blushing, Facebook, Freudian slips, teasing friends, betting, deviousness, pranks, etc. Slash! WillxNico, Rated T for innuendo and language.
1. Random Drabbles Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Warning: slash of the Solangelo variety (obviously), rated T.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna Finds Out<strong>

"You look better." Reyna told her surrogate brother, who she hadn't seen in a few months. It had taken a while to undo the damage done to New Rome and to organize their new programs with Camp Half-Blood. This was the first time she'd gotten the opportunity to visit herself, and she was pleased.

Nico's skin wasn't nearly as deathly pale as it had been the last time she had seen him, in fact, there was a slight olive tone to his skin, reminding her that he was half Italian. He had gained some meat on his bones, too, though he was still a bit scrawny. Oh well, she couldn't expect him to gain too much weight in such a short time. The dark shadows under his eyes had nearly disappeared, too, and his eyes held a warmth that she'd only very rarely seen, so much so that they looked more brown than black.

"That's what happens when I re-discover this miraculous thing called sunlight." Nico agreed, thinking that she was only referring to his skin color. A voice behind him corrected that assumption.

"I think she means everything else, too." Piper said. "And your 'Sunlight' certainly is helping, isn't he?" The Daughter of Aphrodite smirked at Nico, but was happy for him.

"A boy, huh?" Reyna asked, grinning a bit.

"I meant literal sunlight, actually." Nico drawled, raising his eyebrow at both of them. "Vitamin D, and all that. But…think what you want. Not like I can stop you anyway." He was quick to add. Piper didn't buy it in the least, and neither did Reyna, but they let it go.

"A certain person has been making Nico get an acceptable amount of food and sleep." Piper explained to the Daughter of Bellona. "Had him promise to stay in the infirmary to rest for a few days, and is doing his best not to leave Nico alone to brood."

"I don't brood." Nico complained, ignoring the other stuff. Then he caught the disbelieving looks from his two friends. "Well…not anymore. But the reason for _that_ isn't really related."

Okay, so it kind of was, but they didn't need to know that. After all, Nico had gotten over Percy (which was part of the reason he was so moody and depressed all the time) pretty much the moment he found Will after the battle.

"I'll have to meet this mystery man, then." Reyna said with a smirk. Nico groaned quietly, dreading that meeting. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to let Will onto the fact that he liked him.

"Sure, he's right over there." Piper said with an innocent (as if) smile, gesturing towards the infirmary. Before Nico could stop him, the two ran off, leaving him behind. He sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop him, and that it would be suspicious if he tried. Hopefully Reyna and Piper would be subtle.

Later, at the bonfire, Reyna came up to him with a smile, and said that she approved, but that she would still kick Will in the teeth if he said or did anything to hurt Nico. Nico rolled his eyes, but was inwardly relieved. Of course, if Will _did _ever hurt him, which he doubted, he now had one more person to worry about, including one half-sister (Hazel) and one surrogate sister (Reyna).

**Promise**

"Underworld spawn." The monster spat, glaring profusely at the Son of Hades. "Why do you not use your given powers to fight me? Are you so arrogant that you believe you don't need them?"

"I am using my powers, just not my 'Underworld-y' ones, as my friend calls them." Nico said calmly, analyzing his opponent. Even without using them, this guy would be a piece of cake. "I made a promise not to use my other abilities for a while."

"And why would you keep such an asinine promise?" the monster sneered, lunging towards the boy, who dodged gracefully before returning with an attack of his own.

"Well, over twenty people made me swear not too, and a few of them made me do it on the Styx." The boy said, before thoroughly kicking his foe's butt as he recounted the list in the order that they'd made him swear. "Will, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, my father, Lou Ellen, Cesile, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Leo when he got back with Calypso…"

He didn't bother continuing listing people, since the monster had already been turned into gold dust. He sighed, and wondered when practically everyone he knew went crazy and decided to baby him. He might be one of the youngest (sort of), but damn it, he was at least as mature as most of them (especially Percy and Leo), and he knew his limits!

**Worth It**

"Wait, you like Will Solace?" Percy asked, surprised. On second thought, that made sense. Right after Nico had told Percy that he had liked him but realized he wasn't Nico's type Nico had turned around and walked straight to where Will was waiting for him.

Nico paused, and then glanced down, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"You're blushing!" Annabeth said, with her eyes wide in astonishment.

"You never blushed when you had a crush on me." Percy whined.

"Maybe you just weren't worth blushing for." Nico answered, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth cackled loudly. Nico smirked at the girl, and Percy pouted fiercely at his girlfriend, his pride wounded.

"You two are so mean to me." The Son of Poseidon said, feigning hurt.

**Different**

When Leo came back with Calypso, he'd had an idea of what to expect. Piper would hurt him and hug him at the same time, Jason would probably offer him a bro-fist, Hazel and Frank would be relieved that they hadn't actually helped him die (even though he asked them to), and there would be cheering.

He was right, of course, but he was surprised that more people than he would have expected had come to either congratulate him or slap him for scaring them. The latter group mostly consisted of his siblings, who then met his girlfriend Calypso. Luckily, they all got along well, and Calypso was accepted with open arms, just as Leo knew she would be.

But that wasn't as surprising as the change he noticed in Nico di Angelo. The guy honestly had creeped him out a bit, and who could blame him? It wasn't so much of who his dad was (after all, Hazel was just fine), but he just gave off this 'doom and gloom' vibe, and was always scowling and glaring.

So, when he saw him, he almost didn't recognize him. Nico was wearing color (a dark gray t-shirt, but that was more color than the usual black), only sighed and rolled his eyes when Jason was being his regular self instead of shoving him away because of the cheeriness, he actually laughed and smiled…

The list went on and on.

For a while he wondered what had changed. Was the kid really so stressed out about Gaia awakening and everything that he changed so drastically when it was over? Somehow he doubted it. From what he'd heard, Nico had been like that before Gaia, too.

At first he thought that maybe the Son of Hades had been replaced by a pod person, or maybe a robot, but when he mentioned this to Piper and Jason the two just snickered.

He could tell that they knew something, but they wouldn't tell him, and it was driving him nuts!

He even went to the Stoll twins to try and get information. After all, they were kindred spirits, and he got along with them just fine. Unfortunately, they didn't tell him either, though it was obvious that they also had an idea. They did make some odd comments and wiggled their eyebrows, though Leo had no idea why.

It wasn't until a month later that he finally found out what was up.

He was on his way from Cabin 9 to the pavilion for lunch, happy that he was about to see his girlfriend (and how could he be that lucky?) when he saw something.

At first he thought it was a monster or something. After all, the camp kept monsters stocked in the woods. But as he crept forward as silently as he could, he saw the outlines of people, and nearly screamed in shock as he saw who they were.

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, the leader of Cabin 7. Nico was leaning against one of the trees, with the older boy leaning over him. At first Leo thought that Will was threatening the Son of Hades, but just as he was about to step in angrily, Nico laughed at something the other boy said, a genuine laugh, and Will smiled as brightly as the sun his father had domain over.

Leo was confused, but suddenly Nico leaned up and kissed the Son of Apollo, one hand pulling the other boy closer by his hair and the other gripping his shirt. This obviously wasn't their first kiss, either, as Will just smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, returning the kiss.

Oh. OH! Leo almost laughed, before realizing that getting caught wouldn't be beneficial to his continued existence. He backed away slowly, allowing his fellow campers their private moment. Nico obviously wasn't being threatened, he was just teasing (or maybe being teased by) his boyfriend.

Leo was a bit surprised that Nico was gay, but he didn't really care. Nico seemed happier than Leo had ever seen him, and Leo wasn't about to begrudge him that. He knew he would absolutely hate it if someone didn't want him and Calypso to be together.

He was just glad that he had finally found out what had caused the differences in Nico, though he was a bit annoyed that his friends hadn't just _told _him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has favoritedfollowed/reviewed my other stories!  
><strong>


	2. Facebook Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Warning: heavily implied pre-slash, sarcasm, and innuendo.  
><strong>

**This is the first time I've tried the Facebook story, so I hope I didn't mess it up too badly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>and **Annabeth Chase** are engaged!

**215 people like this**

Grover Underwood: It's about time!

Nico di Angelo: Seriously, we were all wondering if you'd ever man up.

**358 people like this**

Percy Jackson: Hey! With two wars and being kidnapped for so long, I didn't exactly have the opportunity!

Jason Grace: Dude, that was three years ago.

**Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and Grover Underwood like this**

Percy Jackson: Wait…Nico, since when do you know how to use a computer?

Nico di Angelo: I take offense to that. I'm not dead, contrary to popular belief.

**Jason Grace, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, and Leo Valdez like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo:<strong> I'm really awkward when people compliment me. "Nice hair!" Me: Thanks, I grew it myself.

**Will Solace: **Nice hair!

**Nico di Angelo: **:P

**Jason Grace:** Careful Nico, who knows what Will might do to that tongue of yours.

**Nico di Angelo:** …

**Will Solace:** …

**Percy Jackson:** …

**Piper McLean:** HAHAHA!

**Nico di Angelo: **is off to murder a certain Son of Jupiter.

**Hazel Levesque:** Will, if you hurt him, I will kill you. That being said…GET A MOVE ON!

**912 people like this**

**Will Solace:** ^_^

**Nico di Angelo:** …You guys know this is on my wall and I can see it, right?

_**Reyna Avila Ramírez**__**-**__**Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, and 219 others like this**_

* * *

><p><strong>Will Solace:<strong> I just got back from trying to teach Nico how to drive.

**Annabeth Chase:** How did that go?

**Will Solace:** …no comment.

* * *

><p><strong>PM from Annabeth Chase to Nico di Angelo<strong>

**Annabeth Chase:** What happened? Will won't tell me.

**Nico di Angelo: **Eh, I drove like a maniac. He freaked out and started praying to the gods, then basically glomped me in an attempt to get to the steering wheel. I laughed at him.

**Annabeth Chase:** But didn't your zombie chauffeur already teach you how to drive?

**Nico di Angelo:** What's your point?

**Annabeth Chase:** …You just wanted Will to hug you, didn't you?

**Nico di Angelo:** Or I just like freaking people out.

**Annabeth Chase:** Not buying it. 3 3 3

**Nico di Angelo:** What on earth are those?

**Annabeth Chase:** Tilt your head.

**Nico di Angelo:** …I hate you so much.

**Annabeth Chase:** Sure you do. :D

**Nico di Angelo:** Oh, just go fool around with Percy already!

**Annabeth Chase:** *blushes and runs away*

**Nico di Angelo:** Revenge is sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>PM from Percy Jackson to Nico di Angelo<strong>

**Percy Jackson:** I don't know what you did, but thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>is _traumatized._

**Annabeth Chase: **HA!

**Will Solace:** What's up?

**Nico di Angelo: ***mumbles* Note to self: jump in the river Lethe at the first opportunity.

**Will Solace:** Didn't you already do that? Seriously though, Annabeth, what did you do?

**Nico di Angelo:** This time I'll be the one doing it, I didn't get a choice last time.

**Annabeth Chase:** Oh, nothing. He just found himself with way too much information.

**Percy Jackson:** Um…sorry?

**Nico di Angelo: **You people suck. SO. MUCH! I'm logging off.

**Will Solace:** Wait, what did I do?

**Piper McLean:** Nothing, he's just intrigued by the thought of you sucking.

**1098 people like this**

**Jason Grace:** Pretty sure he didn't mean it like that…

**Annabeth Chase:** It was a Freudian slip.

**751 people like this**

**Frank Zhang: **He's going to kill you all when he sees this, regardless of whether he meant it like that or not…

**Will Solace: **Interesting.._._:P

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated. :P There will probably be another one of these at some point-they're fun!<strong>


	3. Facebook Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warning: More mentions of Solangelo, teasing, innuendo, etcetera.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>is never going to McDonald's again.

**Percy Jackson:** Why? You love that place?

**Nico di Angelo:** I ended up punching the cashier and was banned. Whatever, if that's what I'll have to deal with I'll go to Arby's instead.

**Frank Zhang:** Why did you punch the cashier?

**Nico di Angelo:** He was taunting a little girl who was crying because she'd just been at her friend's funeral.

**Hazel Levesque:** WHAT?!

**Clarisse la Rue:** Go Death Breath!

**Will Solace:** Death Breath? How…inaccurate.

**Clarisse la Rue: **O.o

**Percy Jackson:** O.o

**Annabeth Chase:** O.o

**Frank Zhang: **O.o

**Will Solace: **What? Oh! Stupid auto-correct…

**Leo Valdez:** Sure, that's what it was...

**375 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong>:Damn it!

**Lou Ellen: **What?

**Thalia Grace:** For some reason the other hunters seem to have it in their heads that Nico likes me.

**Nico di Angelo:** I had about thirty arrows fired at me!

**Thalia Grace:** If Lady Artemis wasn't aware that it isn't true because of her brother gossiping…well, that's better left unsaid.

**Cesile:** Apollo is a gossip?

**Nico di Angelo:** Yeah. Usually it's annoying, but this time…

**Thalia Grace:** The others still didn't quite believe it at first. It took Nico screaming at them that he is not, has never been, and will never be attracted to a girl for them to get it.

**Will Solace:** What did they do then?

**Thalia Grace:** They adopted him. Be careful, we hunters get rather protective.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>is watching Soul Eater.

**Chris Rodriguez: **Sweet! Which episode are you on?

**Percy Jackson:** What's Soul Eater?

**Clarisse la Rue:** It's an anime series.

**Hazel Levesque:** Anime?

**Nico di Angelo:** Japanese animated series. Apparently people get mad when others call them cartoons. I'm on episode thirty.

**Chris Rodriguez:** Who is your favorite character?

**Nico di Angelo:** Death the Kid. You had to ask?

**Chris Rodriguez:** Yeah, I guess that should've been obvious.

**Will Solace:** What's it about?

**Chris Rodriguez:** People who can turn into weapons, people who use those weapons, witches, death gods, demons…

* * *

><p><strong>PM from Nico di Angelo to Will Solace<strong>

**Nico di Angelo:** Come watch with me, we'll start at the beginning.

**Will Solace:** Sure! I'll bring snacks. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	4. Bets and Wagers Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.  
><strong>

**Warnings: mentions of pre-slash and slash, devious Annabeth, and gambling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Twenty drachma that Jason breaks up with Piper!" Drew announced with a meant-to-be-sexy grin.<p>

The other campers in the room (a mixture of different cabins) just glanced at the bratty Daughter of Aphrodite and rolled their eyes.

"Are you really sure you want to make that bet?" Calypso asks skeptically. It had taken a while, but now she was able to blend in with the people at camp, and was included in these kinds of things.

Drew bit her lip, contemplating. The Daughter of Atlas was dating Leo Valdez, who was best friends with Jason Grace. Therefore, she was more likely to know if Jason and Piper were having problems. But then again, it was still a possibility, right? Right?

"I'm sure." Drew said with a shrug, ignoring the traitorous voice in the back of her mind telling her to give it up already (she didn't realize that it wasn't her mind, but her mother Aphrodite trying to get her to stop messing with 'Jasper').

"If you insist." Annabeth said with a sigh, writing down the bet in the notebook they saved just for these meetings. "Any other takers?"

She didn't expect anyone to throw in their lot with Drew, and wasn't surprised when no one did.

"Whatever, more drachma for me when I win." Drew grumbled with a slight pout. She glared, daring the others to contradict her, but no one took the bait.

There were many more bets made after that, as well as a few that people collected their winnings for. Some of the bets were kind of ridiculous, like how long it would take Mr. D to blow up at the newest camper, or if Clarisse would kill someone for teasing her about being Chuck Hedge's godmother. But, finally, they came to the topic that most of them had been waiting for.

"And now for the most interesting part…Solangelo." Annabeth said with a grin. "Anyone want to throw out a date they think those two will get together?"

There was silence. It wasn't even a question to any of them if Will and Nico would end up together, but no one was sure when it would happen. Nico had realized it, but they weren't sure about Will. There was also the fact that both of them were stubborn as Hades.

"I'll go for the first Tuesday of next month." Lacey, Daughter of Aphrodite, said, just throwing the day out there to get the ball rolling. "That's the day for Nico's monthly check-up, right?"

"Yeah." Annabeth confirmed, hiding a grin. Will had made Nico swear to let him check up on the Son of Hades at least once a month, to make sure he wasn't about to 'become one with the shadows'.

With that, everyone else threw out their own guesses. Connor and Travis bet that it would happen the next day, pouting when Annabeth forbid them from interfering with the boys, claiming that it would be cheating. Percy, dork that he was, thought that Will would kiss Nico after winning at Capture the Flag that weekend.

An hour later, the betting session was closed, at least until the next week. Everyone left the Big House (where they'd been hanging out), and Annabeth was the only one left.

Or at least she was, until Will and Nico walked into the building, smirking at her.

"How was your date?" Annabeth teased, smirking gently.

"The movie was good." Nico said, blushing a bit. Annabeth somehow doubted that they had actually seen much of the movie, but she wasn't about to say anything.

"I found out that Nico mixes his popcorn with M&M's." Will offered, sitting down in a chair and pulling a protesting Nico into his lap, ignoring Annabeth's giggling. "So unhealthy…"

"But so delicious." Annabeth agreed, having learned that trick from her younger step-brothers.

"Right." Nico cut in. "So, has anyone figured it out yet?"

"Nope!" Annabeth said with a laugh and a mischievous look in her stormy gray eyes. "I'm all set to win about 150 drachmas. You two are their favorite thing to bet on."

Nico groaned in dismay, still not using to being the center of attention, much less for something like this.

"50 drachmas for each of us." Will said, hugging his boyfriend tightly until he smiled a bit.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that since you're already dating, none of them win and I win their drachmas by default." Annabeth said, before bidding them goodnight and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated. I might write a part two for this, but I'm not sure yet.<br>**


	5. Facebook Part 3

**Disclaimer: I down own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the movies I used quotes from.**

**Warning: mentions of slash, teasing...that's about it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> has posted _Demigod Skating Trip _video

**519 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** I thought I would make a fool out of myself trying to skate, but it seems I was in good company.

**Will Solace:** In our defense, most of us haven't even 'hung out' in the mortal world in years.

**Annabeth Chase:** Percy has no excuse, though. He's just a klutz.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** How's your back? He must have made you fall about 20 times…

**Annabeth Chase:** Oh, it feels fine. Still…

**Nico di Angelo:** Don't worry; I'm sure there are plenty of people who would help you get revenge if you wanted to. Or if you don't want to, for that matter.

**Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Clarisse la Rue, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and 7,952 others like this.**

**Annabeth Chase:** I'll keep that in mind. Are you going to be getting revenge on Will for pulling you down?

**Nico di Angelo:** That wouldn't be fair, would it? Both of us kept falling.

**Jason Grace:** Falling in love. *smirk*

**482 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** You know, sometimes you act more like a child of Aphrodite than Piper does. As for the comment…I'd recommend sleeping with one eye open.

**Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and 384 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson:<strong> I'm so glad no one hears what the fish gossip about when they see me…

**Jason Grace:** …I'm torn between wanting to know and wondering if I should just ignore this for the sake of my sanity.

**Thalia Grace:** Knowing Kelp Head, I'd go with the second option.

**206 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase:<strong> Watching Finding Nemo with Percy. Again.

**Frank Zhang:** …Again? How often do you guys watch it?

**Annabeth Chase:** Oh, every time it's his turn to choose.

**Connor Stoll: **Shark Bait-ooh ah ah!

**Leo Valdez:** The ring…OF FIRE!

**Travis Stoll:** You guys made me ink…

**Percy Jackson:** Fish are friends, not food.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** Just keep swimming.

**Jason Grace: **You are my Squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Squishy.

**Nico di Angelo:** …What the Hades am I reading?

**1,353 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean: <strong>So! I would like to start a movie quote war. I'll be the judge of who has the best quote, so just type yours. Only one, please.

**Percy Jackson:** Um, okay…"I may not be smart enough to know everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything" (Teen Titans)

**Frank Zhang: **"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!" (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)

**Annabeth Chase:** "Just when I think you couldn't possibly be any dumber, you go and do somethin' like this - and totally redeem yourself!" (Dumb & Dumber)

**Jason Grace:** "Luke, I am your father." (Star Wars)

**Thalia Grace:** *grimace*

**Jason Grace:** Oh, sorry Thals…

**Nico di Angelo:** Awkward. Moving on…"With great power…comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." (The Last Olympian, Spiderman reference)

**Percy Jackson:** Wait, you just quoted yourself. Didn't you say that a few years ago?

**Nico di Angelo:** Probably.

**Piper McLean:** I'll accept it, since the original quote came from a movie. Anyway…*drum-roll* Percy wins! His chosen quote is just too accurate.

**Percy Jackson:** Yes! Wait…

* * *

><p><strong>So! Next time I'll be sure and have more Solangelo, because this was just kind of pathetic. Oh well. <strong>

**Review!**


	6. Bets and Wagers Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: slash, gambling/betting**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Lacey shouted, grinning happily as she entered the Big House for the next 'betting session'. "Guys, I managed to get a picture of Will and Nico!"<p>

"So?" Drew asked rudely, trying to hide her interest. She was still bitter that Jason (the 'love of her life') and her stupid half-sister hadn't broken up yet.

"So…" Lacey drawled, rolling her eyes but still grinning. "They were kissing at the time!" She squealed.

There was silence for a moment before the room erupted.

"WHAT?!" Piper nearly screamed, excited.

"Show us!" Clarisse said, eyes narrowed. "Proof or it didn't happen."

Undeterred by the Daughter of Ares's gruff attitude, the young Daughter of Aphrodite pulled out her cell phone (demigods tended to stay away from using cell phones, but since she only used it to take pictures and things like that she was safe) and pulled up the picture, turning it to face the others.

"Oh. My. Gods." Hazel murmured, her golden eyes wide as saucers. She was happy for the two, but why hadn't Nico told her? It didn't exactly look like the couple's first kiss.

The rest of the people in the room giggled, squealed, or smirked (the Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabins fit into that last category, along with Annabeth, 'funnily' enough).

"Yeah, yeah, we're all very happy for them." Connor said after a few minutes, since the giggling hadn't quieted down yet.

"The question is, though: when did this start?" Travis finished.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this wasn't their first kiss." Lacey said, disappointed. "There wasn't enough… awkwardness or hesitation."

"But, if this wasn't their first kiss…" Katie muttered, frowning. "How do we know who won the bet?"

"Ask them." Jason suggested. (He and Piper hadn't been to the last meeting, so was unaware that Drew still had her sights set on him).

No one could think of any other sure-fire way to find out, so they agreed, and Hazel was nominated to go weasel the information out of her brother, while one of Will's sisters was sent to do the same with Will.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the two girls came back into the room, their eyes even wider than before in stunned expressions. They slumped down in their seats, ignoring everyone's questions for a moment as they gathered their thoughts.<p>

"How long?" Piper begged.

"They've been together for about four and a half months." Hazel whispered, though the others in the room could clearly hear her.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked, hurt. He was Nico's best friend, the first person that the Son of Hades had come out to (albeit not willingly), yet Nico hadn't bothered to tell him?

"Apparently they weren't quite ready to come out to the camp when they first got together, and later they kept it secret because…well…" Will's sister started.

"Because apparently Jason and Percy are irritating and overprotective and nosy-" Hazel continued, ignoring the two boys protesting. "And Nico didn't want to deal with that. He is, contrary to what you two may think, capable of taking care of himself."

"We know that!" Jason insisted, with Percy nodding along firmly. "But-"

"No 'buts' about it." Piper interjected, staring down her boyfriend.

"That 'but' is why he kept it a secret from you." Annabeth agreed, glaring at her boyfriend in a silent demand that he wouldn't mess with the relationship between Will and Nico in any way, shape, or form.

Percy gulped, interpreting the expression as 'I will break up with you. You know, before skinning you alive and feeding you to a monster.' He nodded meekly.

"Anyway, since those two would find out due to the gossip mill (there were a few laughs in agreement), they decided to not tell _anybody._" Will's sister finished.

"None of us bet that far back." Calypso interjected with a frown. "So who won?"

There were loud exclamations, people claiming that they were the winners for some reason or another, until they heard a laugh.

"I did!" Annabeth said, grinning from ear to ear. Percy and the others of the Seven could see the devious look in her eyes. "As the taker of the bets, I win if no one else does. That's why when I found out they were already dating, I didn't say anything!"

Then, the Daughter of Athena ran out of the room with the bag containing her winnings, while most of them went to chase her. Connor and Travis Stoll, however, merely glanced at each other and shook their heads. They might be the Sons of Hermes, god of thieves and trickery, but they should have expected that the Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, would manage to out-fox them.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Annabeth said with a grin, knocking on the door to Cabin 13. "Here's your share!"<p>

Will and Nico grinned at her, before Annabeth took off running again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	7. Facebook Part 4

**ATTENTION! This is the second chapter I've posted today, so if you're one of those people who skips to the most recent chapter when you see that there's been an update (like I do), go to the chapter before this.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Warnings: slash, teasing, delicious accents, forgetful coaches, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Jackson <strong>is now married to **Percy Jackson**

**2,840 people like this**

**Piper McLean:** Congratulations again! How's your honeymoon going?

**Thalia Grace:** Please don't give us details. I'M BEGGING YOU!

**1948 people like this**

**Annabeth Jackson:** We're doing well, having fun. Is that vague enough, Thalia? ;)

**Clarisse la Rue:** There is no such thing as 'vague enough' when it comes to you and Sea Spawn.

**363,018 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace<strong> posted a video _Nico di Angelo: Ranting in Italian_

**5,952 people like this (23 people shared this video)**

**Will Solace:** Oh gods… (Insert drooling here)

**Percy Jackson:** Hey Nico di Angelo (tag), it looks like Will likes your accent.

**Will Solace:** Fuck off, Perseus.

**Clarisse la Rue:** Oh, no nickname. Shit's about to get real.

**286 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** Will, all you have to do is ask. ;)

**Will Solace:** Oh, the possibilities…

**Connor Stoll:** Just go make out already, the rest of us don't want to see this.

**Will Solace:** Fine, we will. *leaves*

**Drew Tanaka:** Speak for yourself, Stoll. Damn, why are all the hot ones gay?

**Annabeth Chase:** I thought you were after Jason, Drew.

**Piper McLean:** Oh, don't remind her of that, let her fantasize about a _different _guy that she has no chance with…

**Drew Tanaka:** Bitch.

**Thalia Grace:** Slut.

**962 people like this**

**Clarisse la Rue:** Well, it's not the kind of shit getting real I was talking about, but this is good too.

**Connor Stoll:** I'll bet ten drachma on Thalia. Any takers?

**Leo Valdez:** Dude, no one is dumb enough to take that bet.

**219 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Gleeson Hedge<strong> posted a video _Chuck Punching His First Monster 3 years old_

**Nico di Angelo:** Well, he's certainly living up to his namesake, isn't he?

**Chris Rodriguez:** You know Chuck Norris?

**Nico di Angelo:** Why is everyone always surprised when I get pop culture references? Seriously!

**Clarisse la Rue:** Ignoring you two, GO CHUCK!

**Gleeson Hedge, Nico di Angelo, and Mellie Hedge like this**

**Leo Valdez:** With you as his godmother and Coach as his dad, I didn't expect anything less.

**Mellie Hedge:** His godfather isn't the most even-tempered of people, either.

**Gleeson Hedge likes this**

**Leo Valdez:** Well, who is his godfather?

**Gleeson Hedge:** Ghost Boy, of course.

**Nico di Angelo:** Wait…what? Since when?

**Mellie Hedge:** Since Chuck was born…didn't Gleeson tell/ask you?

**Nico di Angelo:** He never said a word…

**Gleeson Hedge:** I don't get what the big deal is.

**Nico di Angelo:** The _big deal_ is that you never told me I was the godfather to your kid! You didn't think it might be a good idea to mention that?!

**Mellie Hedge:** Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Anyway…do you accept the title?

**Leo Valdez:** *turns puppy eyes towards Nico as he watches the tennis match*

**Nico di Angelo:** Of course. Though I'll have to spoil him for a while to make up for not knowing in the first place.

**Will Solace:** Aw. So cute.

**Nico di Angelo:** Shut it, Will.

**Leo Valdez:** Yeah, wouldn't want Nico to punish you. Or would you? O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<br>**


	8. Facebook: Special Edition!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Or the movie that is referenced at the end. :)**

**Warnings: cuteness, slash, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Couples Game<span>

**Percy Jackson:** Um…are we supposed to post this publically, or just PM said 'significant other' to see if we get it right?

**Annabeth Jackson:** Best to make it private.

**259 people like this**

* * *

><p>Question 1: What was the most embarrassing thing your significant other went through?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Annabeth Jackson and Percy Jackson<strong>

**Annabeth Jackson:** Trying to 'convince me' why I shouldn't join Artemis and the hunters.

**Percy Jackson:** Yup. That was only embarrassing later, though…at the time I was panicking.

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang<strong>

**Hazel Levesque:** Hm…I'm going to guess when you were presented to the legion for the first time.

**Frank Zhang:** Oh, don't remind me. Of all the times to trip…

**Hazel Levesque:** Come on, it wasn't that bad.

**Terminus:** Oh yes it was!

**Frank Zhang:** How…what…? This is a private message! On Facebook! You don't even have hands!

**Hazel Levesque:** I'll ask Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Leo Valdez and Calypso Ogygia <strong>

**Calypso Ogygia:** Do you even get embarrassed?

**Leo Valdez:** It's been known to happen. Rarely.

**Calypso Ogygia:** Well, I've definitely seen you stutter…

**Leo Valdez:** Uh, no you haven't. (Avoiding the topic)

**Calypso Ogygia:** Aw, our first kiss embarrassed you? So cute.

**Leo Valdez:** I'm not cute! I'm so hot I'm on fire!

**Calypso Ogygia:** You're cute. *glares*

**Leo Valdez:** …Fine *grumbles*

* * *

><p><strong>PM from Will Solace to Nico di Angelo<strong>

**Will Solace: **When you asked me out, you were blushing pretty badly. Not sure about your _most_ embarrassing moment, though.

**Nico di Angelo:** You were blushing 'pretty badly' before, during, _and_ after I asked you out. I think that _was_ my most embarrassing moment, actually.

**Will Solace:** Touché…You weren't embarrassed when you told Percy that you used to like him.

**Nico di Angelo:** Yeah, because I'd already moved on to someone else. ;) What was the point in being embarrassed about it when it didn't hold true anymore?

**Will Solace:** *blushes*

* * *

><p>Question 2: What were you thinking when you kissed each other for the first time?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Annabeth Jackson and Percy Jackson<strong>

**Annabeth Jackson:** 'Oh gods, I'm breathing underwater! Oh…my…'

**Percy Jackson:** 'Immortality is nothing compared to this.'

**Annabeth Jackson: **Oh, hush. We're already married; you don't have to romance me anymore.

**Percy Jackson:** What are you talking about? If anything, it means I should 'romance you' more.

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Jason Grace and Piper McLean<strong>

**Piper McLean:** 'Forget the false memories, this is _way_ better.'

**Jason Grace:** *brain shortage*

**Piper McLean:** ?

**Jason Grace:** My brain just stopped working.

**Aphrodite:** Aw…*squeals*

**Piper McLean:** What the Hades….MOTHER! STOP EAVESDROPPING!

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Calypso Ogygia and Leo Valdez<strong>

**Calypso Ogygia:** 'Please come back…' (In reality, 'He's the one.')

**Leo Valdez:** 'No way I'm going to forget you. I AM coming back.' (In reality, 'Someday I'm going to marry this girl.')

**Calypso Ogygia:** And you kept your promise. *insert heart here*

**Leo Valdez:** Of course I did! Like I was going to start our shop without you…

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Nico di Angelo and Will Solace<strong>

**Nico di Angelo:** Oddly enough, a song starting playing in my head…maybe I spend too much time around you and your siblings. ;)

**Will Solace:** No you don't! Wait…what song?

**Nico di Angelo:** Why?

**Will Solace:** I heard one, too. I'm curious if my dad was messing with us.

**Nico di Angelo:** Probably. I'm not really one to hear music playing in my head.

**Will Solace:** …So?

**Nico di Angelo:** …That one from Tangled, when they're in the boat.

**Will Solace:** *singing because the internet can't convey my horrible singing voice*

All those days, watching from the windows  
>All those years, outside looking in<br>All that time, never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<p>

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's, oh, so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last, I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last, I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<p>

All at once, everything looks different  
>Now that I see you…<p>

**Nico di Angelo:** *sighs and grumbles*

All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<p>

If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Because I just couldn't resist that adorableness. <strong>

**Sorry for the excessive line breaks, but it would've gotten confusing with them.**

**Reviews are welcome! There will probably be a few more chapters of this 'couple game', but I'm not sure when. Probably soon, considering how often I'm updating.**


	9. AN: Asking for Requests

**Hello everyone!**

**I have a few more ideas for Solangelo drabbles that I can write, but I'm curious about what you guys want. A lot of you seem to be rather fond of the Facebook parts, and don't worry; I won't be stopping those for the foreseeable future. That being said, that's not **_**all **_**I want to write.**

**So, does anyone have any suggestions for what they want to see happen, either in one of the Facebook parts or other one or two-shots? Be aware, though, I can't see myself writing stories involving suicide and self-harm, cheating, or jealousy between Nico and Will (at least not if one of them is actually flirting with or dating someone else, but if it's in their heads that's fine).**

**Oh! And please, no cross-over requests for the Kane Chronicles, because I haven't read it. I read about half of Red Pyramid, but it didn't really interest me. Sorry. **

**Also, any questions you guys want the group to answer for the couples Q&A thing? Depending on the questions, there will probably be only two or three per part, but that's not a problem. **

**Not that I'm going to write every single suggestion that comes in, but I'll take them into consideration, at the very least.**

**I'm considering writing a story where the gang go on a trip to Disneyland or something. Those stories are fun to read, and the POV would alternate between Solangelo, Frazel, Caleo, Jasper, and Percabeth, with the others thrown in occasionally. They've all gone through so much, they really need an opportunity to just have fun. So any requests on what you all want to see in that are welcome, too.**

**Just remember that this story is rated T, everyone. ;)**

**Thank You!**

**-RayvnAshes2**


	10. Disney Serenade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, The Little Mermaid, or the song Kiss the Girl (or any song, movie, or book for that matter).**

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I was asked by TailsDoll13, also known as Deranged Shadow Fangirl (cool name, by the way) if I could do my own version of the first chapter of her story, 'How Not to Get Your OTP Together' (check it out if you haven't already, it's really good!) Needless to say, I agreed.**

**It isn't exactly the same, obviously, but the main basis (people singing Kiss the Girl to try and get Solangelo together) is the same. Since it is different, don't just skip the first chapter of the original version, because you'll miss out and probably get confused.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we change the pronouns to 'boy'?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the assembled group. "He might get the wrong idea…"<p>

"We can't!" Drew shrieked, her eyes wide with a crazy glint in them. "That song is iconic! We are NOT changing it." The others backed off at her vehemence. None of them wanted to deal with the already crazy Daughter of Aphrodite.

"If you say so…" one of Will's half-siblings said. As a child of Apollo, she understood why the song should stay the same, but still, Katie had a point. Regardless, she wasn't about to try and argue with Drew about something like this.

"Let's get this show on the road, then." Hazel interjected with a happy smile, hoping that this would help her brother out.

With that, they left to find their victims. Not that they would call them that out loud…

* * *

><p>They found Will Solace first, right where they knew he would be, practicing at the archery range, shooting bulls-eye after bulls-eye. He was completely focused on his task, until he heard a laugh.<p>

Specifically, Nico's laugh.

Hazel and Jason had split up from the main group to find the Son of Hades, since, besides Will, they were the closest to him, being his sister and best friend. It had taken them a few minutes, but they had managed to convince him to practice shooting with them.

When Nico saw that Will was looking his way, he waved, smiling a bit, but didn't come over to him. After all, he'd agreed to practice with Hazel and Jason, so he couldn't just abandon them.

_Percussion  
>Strings<br>Winds  
>Words <em>

Will started as he heard someone start to sing. He glanced around curiously, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but he couldn't figure it out. Will's eyes widened as he recognized the song.

There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl

'Oh gods…' Will thought, about to die of embarrassment. Besides him and Nico, everyone in hearing range was already in a relationship. It was no secret that he was gay, and there were rumors floating around about Nico's preferences…

He didn't have to be a child of Athena to realize what was happening.

_Yes, you want her _('Yes, I want him…')_  
>Look at her, you know you do <em>('Didn't I just admit to that?)_  
>It's possible she wants you, too <em>('Why would he like me?)_  
>There is one way to ask her <em>(Then he'll never speak to me again.)_  
>It don't take a word<br>Not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl <em>

Will blushed, trying to ignore the song as he glared at the target and lined up a shot. It hit one of the outer rings, a clue to his 'tormentors' that the song was getting to him.

_Sing with me now  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy <em>(Will scowled. He wasn't _shy…_he was terrified.) _  
>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad  
>You gonna miss the girl <em>

Will nearly flew into a panic attack at the thought. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Will glanced at where Nico was practicing, teasing Jason about his lack of grace with a bow. Obviously, that led to another joke, claiming that now he had to change his name.

It seemed like every time he caught a glimpse of the Son of Hades, or heard him laugh, he fell even harder for him. 'Aphrodite must be having fun.' He thought with a slight pout.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

Thank the gods the song was almost over. Will was nearly crazy at this point.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Nico, of course, hadn't heard any of this, and was blissfully unaware. Drew had managed to force them into sticking as close to the movie as possible, and Ariel hadn't really reacted to the song, so they were blocking Nico from hearing it (courtesy of Jason redirecting the wind so it didn't reach his ears, though no one was sure how he was doing it).

Will, on the other hand, was a mess.

* * *

><p>The campers who had been conspiring to get the two boys to finally snap and get together were cheering as Will finally gave in, marching towards Nico and grabbing his hand, pulling the confused and slightly annoyed Son of Hades towards a more private area.<p>

The campers were about to follow them, but Hazel and Jason knew that Nico would probably be embarrassed about his (hopefully) new relationship as it was, and didn't want to make it worse by letting the others see how it played out.

Hazel conjured up a deep chasm from the ground, surrounding the area the others were hiding in. They started hearing loud protesting, but there were only a few of them that tried leaping across, and they were caught by Jason's air powers, gently deposited back with the others.

The two eventually released them, after about half an hour, and the others were discouraged enough that they didn't go try and find the new couple.

There were, however, many people smirking and looking pleased with themselves when they saw Will and Nico enter the dining pavilion, walking closer than they usually did, with smiles on their faces (though Nico was trying to hide his) and lips swollen, presumably from making out.

And were those hickeys on their necks?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was fun to write. :D<strong>


	11. Visitor's Day, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: This is a request made by Diamond Desert, where the gods (specifically Hades and Apollo) find out about Will and Nico and their reactions to it. There will be more than this chapter, at the moment I'm just setting up the story.**

**Warning: established slash, protective parents, Athena and Poseidon rivalry, embarrassing Olympian parents, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>It's getting a bit boring around here,<em>' Zeus thought to himself, sighing. He was sitting in the throne room with the others. They were supposed to be doing something (he couldn't remember what), but nothing was getting done.

"Are you alright, Love?" Hera asked sweetly, trying to get back on his good side after her manipulations involved with the Seven.

"I'm fine." Zeus responded. Hera huffed a bit, annoyed that her term of endearment wasn't returned. It had been a whole three months, why hadn't he gotten over it yet? He had already let Apollo off the hook, so why couldn't he forgive his own wife, who was only trying to help?

"I have an idea." Zeus suddenly spoke up after a few minutes. He didn't shout, but the others were also quiet and bored, so they heard him just fine.

"Yes, father?" Athena asked, curiously, though she still looked rather stern.

"I propose we spend the rest of the day visiting Camp." Zeus announced, and suddenly a majority of the others started playing closer attention. Hera just scoffed, since she didn't like those little brats, and Artemis didn't have any children, so she didn't see the point. Even Hestia looked up from her place at the hearth to glance at her youngest brother curiously.

"Sounds good to me." Poseidon said with a shrug, hiding his excitement at the possibility that he would be able to spend time with his son. Usually he disagreed with Zeus on principle, but this time he was just fine with his idea.

"Of course it does, you emotional fool." Athena scoffed, though she continued. "However, I agree that it could be interesting. Perhaps I can talk some sense into my daughter, Annabeth…"

"Perseus has helped save the world more than enough times." Poseidon said calmly, though he was glaring daggers at his rival. "Annabeth was right there with him most of the time, but if you find him so lacking…what have _you_ done these last few years?"

Athena stood up immediately, furious and looking like she wanted to stab Poseidon in the head with his own trident.

Aphrodite was, oddly enough, the one to stop the fight. She was giving herself a manicure, and without even looking at the arguing pair, spoke up. "Love doesn't fall under either of your power, so live with it. Athena, I simply don't care if you disapprove of the boy, Annabeth is happy. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

Athena was surprised that the ditzy woman had spoken to her so seriously, but merely huffed and looked away, grumbling. Poseidon wasn't bothered by what the goddess of love said; he only wanted his son to be happy. If that meant being with Owl Head's daughter, he didn't care.

"Back to the original topic…" Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "Would all of us be required to go?"

Zeus thought about it carefully before he answered. "You, Hestia, and Hera don't have to go, as none of you have demigod children, though you may have your Hunters visit the camp if you wish. However, I think I'll have Hades come with us…"

Hermes took his cue, grinning as he teleported to the Underworld to speak to his uncle. A moment later, the Lord of the Dead was also in the throne room, looking a bit miffed.

"What?" Hades growled, irritated that he'd been pulled away from managing his domain.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood for a visitor's day, apparently." Apollo said with a grin. "Dad wants you to come with us."

"Why would I do that?" Hades demanded, turning to his youngest brother. "I see Nico more often in a single month than most of you do during your children's entire lives!" The other Olympians (or at least the ones with kids) bristled, but couldn't deny his words.

"What about Hazel Levesque?" Hestia asked calmly. Zeus was thankful that she had spoken up; she was, after all, Hades' favorite sibling by far. "The Romans are at the Greek camp at the moment, so she will be there."

"You know very well why I can't-" Hades began, careful not to raise his voice at Hestia.

"You don't need to officially claim her." Hermes offered. "That way you won't technically be, according to the rules, acknowledging her. You won't be required to have Thanatos come collect her soul. At least I think that's how it would work…"

"Surprisingly, my dear half-brother is correct." Athena agreed, turning towards Hades. "The girl will be fine."

Hades was silent for a moment longer, before he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Excellent." Zeus said, standing up. "Hermes, go alert Dionysus that most of us will be arriving soon."

And with that, the god of messengers left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	12. Visitor's Day, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**So, I've started a new story called Hephaestus TV (like in The Lightning Thief), where the Olympians spy on their kids. It's not a romance story, but Solangelo and the other couples are mentioned, so check it out!**

**Warning: slash (obviously), lecherous Apollo, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This should be interesting." Dionysus muttered, shuffling his deck of cards.<p>

The other Olympians, and even a few of the minor gods and goddesses, were going to be arriving at Camp Half-Blood in a few short minutes. Dionysus didn't particularly care one way or the other, but he was hoping that once his father saw how irritating these brats are, he would take him off probation.

Not that he thought that it would actually happen, but you never know.

He had decided to be a bit of a troll, and hadn't told the campers (or Chiron for that matter) about the visit. No, that would give the kids enough time to make themselves look presentable, and he wanted their parents to see them as they actually were.

* * *

><p>When the time finally came, a few of the campers stiffened, as if sensing the power approaching the camp. The Seven (minus Leo), Nico, Reyna, Will, and Clarisse jolted as if electrocuted, before they all made their way to where they thought the others would be: the Big House.<p>

"What was that?" Percy asked, slightly worried when he arrived.

"I don't know." Annabeth said, scowling a bit. She didn't like not knowing things.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can feel my dad's aura somewhere in there." Nico said, jogging up to the others, Will right behind him.

"Aura?" Reyna asked curiously. She didn't doubt that Nico was right, but she hadn't realized that feeling auras was one of his many abilities. Of course, dream manipulation wasn't something most would have suspected him of being able to do, either, but he was nearly as good as the Hypnos kids.

"Um, yeah." Nico answered, blinking at her. "You know how the gods radiate power, and it feels a bit different for every one of them? That's their aura."

"Interesting." Annabeth said, filing away the information from a later time. She didn't doubt him either; honestly, Nico might not be a child of Athena, but he was a treasure trove of information. It was nice never having to explain anything to Nico, because more often than not, he knew exactly what was going on.

They were about to continue their conversation, but suddenly there was a bright, blinding light. All of them instinctively shut their eyes, blocking them from the light. When they were finally able to open their eyes, they did, and were rather shocked to see the group in front of them.

There was a moment of silence, before Jason stepped forward.

"Father." He said, bowing to Zeus in respect. The others quickly followed his lead, greeting their own parents (though Reyna's mother obviously wasn't there, so she knelt before Athena with Annabeth). Nico didn't even bother bowing, he just nodded to his father in respect, eyebrow raised in question. Hades shrugged and rolled his eyes in response.

Hazel noticed their exchange, and sighed, frustrated. She didn't have the best relationship with their father (even if he was in his Greek form).

Hades glanced at his daughter, taking in her expression. Steeling himself, he looked her straight in the eye, nodding at her in greeting. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded back. Hades was dreading the possibility of Thanatos arriving to take her soul now that Hades had acknowledged her being alive, but he didn't show up, and he was able to breathe easier.

Nico smiled at his half-sister and father.

"Reyna…" Athena murmured, glancing at her champion. It wasn't every day she allowed someone to use her cloak. "Rise. You as well, Annabeth." The blonde and dark-haired girls both stood up, glancing at each other. "I know that you are not my daughter, but I am good friends with Bellona. You are welcome to stay in my cabin."

"Thank you, Lady Athena." Reyna said with wide eyes. Only her political training as the praetor of New Rome stopped her from stuttering. "I am honored."

Annabeth beamed at her mother happily, before linking arms with her new honorary half-sister. Reyna probably wouldn't be there often, since her home was Camp Jupiter, but it would still be nice having another girl her age staying in the Athena cabin.

Percy and Poseidon, not as formal as the others, smiled each other, before Poseidon locked Percy in a headlock. Percy groaned, trying to escape.

Ares glanced at his son and daughter, smirking at the two of them. Clarisse smirked back, but Frank just looked him straight in the eye, looking a bit uncomfortable. Oh well, at least he was able to make eye contact with him…he would bring him around eventually.

Maybe he'd give his son a new bow, since he preferred that over other, more suitable weapons for a child of war. Still, Ares was proud of him. It wasn't every day you helped save the world.

"Piper, darling!" Aphrodite squealed, gliding towards her daughter and drawing her into a tight hug. Piper, for her part, just sighed, patting her mother on the back before gently extracting herself from the hug.

"Hello, mother." She said, her smile a bit forced. Aphrodite took in the expression on her face before snapping her fingers in a bit of revenge.

Piper gasped in horror as she was given her mother's blessing _again._ Make-up, hair styled, long white dress, the whole nine yards. "Mother!"

"Don't worry, dear." Aphrodite said innocently. "Your clothing and jewelry are on your bed."

'_At least she didn't mug me again.'_ Piper thought with a sigh.

Will snorted quietly at the exchange, before turning to his own father.

"Hey, dad." He said, kind of awkwardly. He'd only seen his father a few times in his life."

"Will!" Apollo said with a grin, wrapping his arm around his son in a hug, ignoring the 'oomph' from the trapped demigod.

Will glanced at Nico, mouthing for him to help, but Nico just smirked and shook his head.

Apollo, of course, noticed their interaction, and raised his eyebrows as it clicked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He muttered to his son quietly with a smirk, winking lecherously.

Will blushed, a bit mortified. He couldn't believe his father had just said that…but at least Apollo was fine with the fact that Will was gay. Though, considering Apollo's history, he would be a hypocrite if he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	13. Facebook Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner, I'm just feeling a bit lazy at the moment.**

**Warnings: pranks, hair dye, very minor slash, hackers, and death threats**

**Yes, I'm aware that some of my 'warnings' don't need warnings. I'm just doing it for my own amusement.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>posted on **Travis Stoll**'s wall

**Nico di Angelo: **I hope you have your affairs in order.

**Travis Stoll:** Affairs? I'm not cheating on Katie!

**Katie Gardner: **You'd better not be…

**Thalia Grace and 847 others like this**

**Travis Stoll:** I'm not! I swear on the Styx!

**Connor Stoll:** Um…I think he meant 'affairs' as in last will and testament…it was a death threat.

**Nico di Angelo:** Exactly; nice to know that one of you has a brain. Regardless, I'm coming after you, too.

**Katie Gardner:** What did they do this time?

**Nico di Angelo:** …Let's just say my hair isn't completely black anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Levesque <strong>has posted a picture on **Nico di Angelo**'s wall

**Piper McLean:** At least the colors suit you…

**Jason Grace:** Yeah, at least they didn't use pink or something.

**Nico di Angelo:** If they had I'd have turned them over to the Furies. Alecto already hates demigods, so I'm sure she'd have fun.

**Percy Jackson:** No kidding. I never would have guessed.

**925 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong> has changed his profile picture

**Nico di Angelo:** What the fuck? No I didn't!

**Nico di Angelo: **…

**Nico di Angelo:** LEO!

**Leo Valdez:** What? The gold and silver streaks suit you.

**260 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** I can practically _feel_ you smirking.

**Calypso Ogygia:** Nice to know I'm not the only one.

**Leo Valdez:** Hey! I happen to have a very manly smirk, thank you very much.

**Calypso Ogygia:** Oh course, dear.

**528 people like this**

**Piper McLean:** He just turned as red as a tomato and started stuttering…I would recommend using more terms of endearment, preferably in very public places.

**9,257 people like this**

**Calypso Ogygia:** I'll keep that in mind. :)

**Nico di Angelo:** Have fun with that, and make sure you have a camcorder handy. Leo-if I ever catch you hacking into any of my accounts (or laptop, or anything else)…well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

**Leo Valdez:** Well, schist…

**Demeter:** Language, boy!

* * *

><p><strong>PM between Nico di Angelo and Will Solace<strong>

**Will Solace:** Oh, don't be too hard on them, it looks good on you.

**Nico di Angelo:** And the fact that one of the colors is gold and you're father's domain includes the sun has nothing to do with it.

**Will Solace:** Um…well…

**Nico di Angelo:** Don't hurt yourself. I was already planning on leaving it in. I'm still going to get revenge, though. I'll find a way to dye _their_ hair pink. Maybe I'll ask the Piper if she can get a hold of something a little more...permanent.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	14. Bets and Wagers-Solangelo Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Warnings: slash (obviously), smirking waitresses, light kissing, an awesome movie, and a 50's diner**

**So, if you haven't noticed the title, this is the date that was mentioned in the first Bets and Wagers chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're going on a date."<p>

Nico's eyes shot open, and he fell out of the tree he was dozing on in surprise. Luckily, he managed to catch himself, grabbing a branch before jumping down. He turned to look at the speaker, who was (unsurprisingly) Will Solace, his boyfriend.

"Hello to you too." Nico muttered wryly, raising an eyebrow at Will.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't realize you were asleep." Will explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling this _adorable_ smile that made it practically impossible for Nico to be annoyed with him.

"Right." Nico said with a sigh. "So. What do you want to do, then?"

"Go on a date." Will repeated.

"Yeah, I got that part, oddly enough." Nico said in fond exasperation, rolling his eyes a bit. "I meant what do want to do on the date, Sunshine? Anywhere you want to go in particular? Transportation isn't exactly an issue…"

"Oh!" Will said, smiling in surprised happiness. He'd been afraid that Nico wouldn't want to go on a date with him. They were together, but still… "Nowhere too far. Just to a movie theater. There's a new movie coming out that looks good."

"What's it about?" Nico asked, slightly curious.

Will beamed, before pulling out his Kindle Fire and connecting to the internet, pulling up a trailer for the movie and showing it to Nico.

"How to Train Your Dragon?" Nico mused, though he had to admit that it looked interesting. "Sure, why not? When is it playing?"

As Will checked Fandango and listed the show times, Nico decided that they would go to the showing right before dinner, and they'd go somewhere before the movie. Will agreed immediately to this plan, as it would give his siblings (and Jason and Percy, who were really overprotective of Nico even though Nico was the one who usually called the shots) less time to harass and tease him.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they managed to escape their nosy stalkers (seriously, they had their own <em>fan club<em>, it was really creepy), slipping out into the mortal world and asking Argus to drop them off at a restaurant. Chiron had been reluctant to give them permission to leave, but they were old enough to make their own decisions, and Nico was likely to kill any monster that attacked them, so they would be safe.

They ended up eating at this small 50's diner, which Will chose because it was a 'mid-way' point-from the time Nico was born to the time that Will was. Nico slapped his boyfriend upside the head for that comment, but decided to just go with it. They had really good chocolate milkshakes, anyway, and the waitress had given them a large one with two straws, winking.

Nico was continuously amazed how little people seemed to care about homosexuality these days, at least in comparison to the thirties. There were still some idiots out there, and disapproving looks, but for the most part no one even batted an eyelash.

This was New York, after all.

Afterwards, the couple walked to the movie theater conveniently located a few blocks away, holding hands the entire time. It was nice to be able to do that. At camp, no one knew they were dating, even though a lot of people teased them as if they knew they were. It was nice just being together, without everyone at camp squealing, smirking, winking, giggling, or making kissy faces at them.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the theater, they argued slightly over who would pay. Will had paid the bill at the diner when Nico was distracted, and argued that since he'd been the one who wanted to go out, he should be the one paying.<p>

Eventually, they managed to compromise. Nico would pay for their tickets, and they would split the bill for their snacks. Granted, they ended up sharing the snacks anyway.

As they went to the table over near the hallway to get straws for their drink (yes, only one) and butter for their popcorn, Nico surprised Will by putting the M&M's he had gotten into the popcorn. Curious, Will tried it, and decided that it was pretty good.

They made their way into the theater, heading to the back row. Neither of them was comfortable with people being behind them, too used to being attacked.

Once they had settled down, they exchanged a few chaste kisses (they would've gotten more into it if they weren't afraid of knocking over their food and drink) before the movie started.

'Will chose a good movie.' Nico thought as he watched the flight scene. Granted, he hadn't seen very many movies, but that didn't matter.

He found himself sympathizing with Hiccup. He was a loner, an outcast who eventually found his place in his tribe and made his father proud of him. Finally, he had found Toothless, a friend who accepted him for who he was.

Apparently, Jason was his Toothless. He could even fly, too. And lightning was close enough to shooting plasma-like bolts, wasn't it? They even had the same goofy grin.

Of course, that would mean Will was Astrid, he pondered as the movie continued. Blonde with blue eyes, stubborn, protective, Hiccup's love interest…

Nico smiled slightly, and unknown to him, Will did the same.

After the movie, they left in comfortable silence, walking slowly. Nico would eventually shadow-travel them back to camp, but he didn't want to rush it.

Unfortunately, they had to go back at some point. After another half an hour of walking around aimlessly, talking about nothing of real importance, Nico transported them back to camp.

They landed at the Big House, right outside, and were surprised to see a large group of their fellow campers inside, chatting away. Once everyone left, only Annabeth stayed, and by then they'd realized what was going on, so they went inside to ask her about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**I just couldn't help bringing How to Train Your Dragon into this story/collection of stories at some point. I'm not at all ashamed to admit that the How to Train Your Dragon movie is my favorite in the entire universe, while the second one comes right after that. If anyone is curious, the next on the list is Rise of the Guardians.**


	15. Karaoke Night, Love Runs Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Love Runs Out by OneRepublic. **

**NOTE: I've started another collection of Solangelo stories, these ones Christmas and holiday themed. The title is 'A Demigod Christmas'. Creative, I know, but it works. Check it out!**

**Request made by yeloc9: ****IF YOU WANT TO USE THIS IDEA (as in the song for this couple) PM yeloc9 TO GET PERMISSION, NOT ME!**

**Warnings: slash, Nico's amazing singing voice, Jason being devious, karaoke duets, kissing, and hyper dogs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico glared murder at Jason, who had shoved him onto the stage with a yelp. He huffed angrily, but accepted the microphone from the unfortunate singer before him. The cheering of the audience got even louder as he did, all eager (and curious) to see the dark, broody, and mysterious Ghost King sing.<p>

This was the monthly 'party', where Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood got together and did something 'fun', which was supposed to 'promote unity and peace'.

Usually Nico was just fine with that, considering it was a chance to see Hazel and Reyna, but this time…

Well, let's start at the beginning.

1. This month's event was a sort of karaoke battle type thing.

2. The singers got _nominated_, they weren't volunteers.

3. Those who were nominated weren't given a choice in the matter.

4. Jason threw his Nico's name out there, and everyone quickly agreed.

5. It was decided that he'd have to do a duet. They chose the song he had to sing and his partner.

6. They chose Will. Nico supposed he should be glad that it was his boyfriend, but…Will couldn't sing, and they'd been trying to avoid everyone staring at them creepily.

7. Nico was going to kill Jason.

Taking a deep breath as the music started, Nico glanced at Will, who also looked nervous. When it was time, Will started, giving it his all. He was a crap singer, but 'A' for effort, right?

_Love Runs Out by OneRepublic_

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun, _(Will smiled, amused at the accuracy of the lyrics)_  
>I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.<br>And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
>'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out.<em>

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
><em>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.<em>

A lot of people winced at Will's singing voice, but they still cheered for him. It wasn't like he had had a choice to come up and sing, and it's not like anyone expected the ones forced to participate to be good anyway.  
>So, of course, they were utterly blown away when Nico started his part. His voice was smooth, deep and mysterious. It practically <em>dripped<em> darkness, in the best way.

There were many girls lamenting the fact that he was gay, and a few guys groaning that he was already taken. Granted, they weren't about to mess with the Aphrodite cabin's absolute favorite couple.

_Nico:_

_I'll be your ghost _(Nico rolled his eyes),_ your game, your stadium.  
>I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one.<br>And I feel alright, and I feel alright,  
>'Cause I worked it out, yeah, I worked it out.<em>

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
><em>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.<em>

_Both:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.  
>I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul. <em>(Will pouted. Nico had better not start fading again.)_  
>(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,<br>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
>And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,<br>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Will:_

_There's a maniac out in front of me.  
>Got an angel <em>(he pointed to Nico, who face-palmed, making their audience laugh at the joke)

_On my shoulder, and Mestopheles._

_Nico:_

_But mama raised me good, mama raised me right.  
>Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"<br>And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout.  
>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah.<em>

_Will:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_Nico:_

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_Both:_

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
><em>Nico:<em>

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Will:_

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_Both:_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Nico: Oh, we all want the same thing._  
><em>Will: Oh, we all run for something.<em>  
><em>Will: Run for God, for fate… <em>(Most of the audience grimaced at that.)  
><em>Nico: For love, for hate…<em>  
><em>Will: For gold…<em>

_Nico: for rust…_  
><em>Will: For diamonds, <em>

_Nico: for dust!_

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
><em>I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.<em>

_Nico:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
><em>I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul.<em>

_Both:_

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
><em>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.<em>  
><em>And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,<em>  
><em>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.<em>

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
>I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.<em>

_Nico:_

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
>'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out.<em>

_Both:_

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
>'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.<br>'Til the love runs out._

When he song ended, Will and Nico stared at each other, as they had been during the entire song, both wondering why the lyrics seemed to fit them so well, but not particularly caring at that moment.

Will was beaming brightly, while Nico was trying to hide his own small smile. Then they snapped out of it, getting off the stage. They went to a corner of the room, where Nico shadow-traveled them away.

* * *

><p>Not twenty seconds later, Will had Nico pressed up against the door (from the inside, of course) to Cabin 13, kissing him passionately. Nico certainly wasn't complaining, either. He had Will's hair in a firm grip, keeping him in place regardless of the fact that Will wasn't exactly intending to pull away...<p>

Their kiss was quickly getting more heated, and just when Nico was about to slip a hand under Will's shirt…

The moment was ruined. Aurum and Argentum, Reyna's gold and silver dogs, crashed through the closed door, knocking the couple to the ground. They bounded up to Nico and tackled him, keeping him pinned where he was. Will backed up a bit, eyes wide in surprise.

A moment later, Reyna ran inside, quickly taking stock of the situation. Will and Nico were both on the floor, red-faced, eyes dilated, and lips swollen. Her loyal dogs, usually stoic and menacing, had Nico (who, ironically, they'd always liked, even when they could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful) pinned to the ground, tails wagging happily.

"Sorry, Nico." Reyna said, snickering but feeling bad for the boys. "They tried getting to you earlier, but you disappeared, so they've been trying to find you ever since. They must be attracted to your hair…"

Her dogs whined in agreement, snapping playfully at the gold and silver hair, entranced by the colors that matched their own bodies.

Nico groaned, turning red at the situation the girl he considered another sister had caught him in. He _knew_ he should've gotten rid of those streaks!

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**That last bit with Reyna's dogs wasn't my idea; you can thank Finwitch1 for that! Well, it was more of a comment than an idea, but still. :) And by idea, I mean Aurum and Argentum liking Nico's hair, not them interrupting Will and Nico, that part was me.  
><strong>


	16. Random Drabbles Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympians, any of the Mario stuff, Cinderella Story Once upon a Song, or Sarcastically by Lucy Hale.**

**Warnings: video game references, dog piles, angry stepmothers, adorable baby satyrs, and slash**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla, Daughter of Apollo, was absentmindedly strumming her guitar, singing a song from one of her favorite movies, A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song.<p>

_Sarcastically by Lucy Hale_

"_Like a malignant tumor,_

_She's got no sense of humor_

_Just like a swollen blister,_

_It's best to just resist her_

_She's not exactly a witch,_

_She's just a terrible bit-"_

She was cut off, as an angry trio of evil stepmothers (Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite) appeared, screeching and reaching out to her.

Needless to say, she ran like hell, though she wasn't entirely sure why they were attacking her. Then again, Percy and Jason had been snickering (with Nico rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a pained grimace) when they were all watching it…

* * *

><p>Will was about to enter the Apollo Cabin after a long shift in the infirmary. It had been tiring, stressful, and irritating. Those Ares kids just couldn't stop fighting for <em>two gods damned seconds…<em>

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a few hushed giggles. Now suspicious, hoping that his siblings weren't intending to prank him the moment he stepped inside, he carefully opened the door.

He blinked at the scene he was met with, and found himself smiling widely.

There was Nico, the untouchable and tense Son of Hades, trapped under a dog pile of about a dozen of Will's half-siblings, while the others were giggling and taking pictures. Nico himself was asleep, and seemed to be breathing fine regardless of all of the extra weight, so Will decided to leave them be.

"They kind of dragged him in here and forced him to watch a movie with them." Janet, one of the ones who were just smiling fondly at the dogpile, told him. "They all fell asleep, and he didn't want to wake them up, and he ended up falling asleep himself."

Will grinned happily, glad that Nico was so accepted by Will's siblings. After all, Will was quickly falling in love with him, even if he hadn't gathered the courage to tell Nico yet. "Might as well leave them be. Let's put blankets around them."

And they did so, before Will called light out and the rest of them went to bed. Unknown to him, Nico was smiling in his sleep at having heard Will's voice.

* * *

><p>Nico turned to Will, startled.<p>

"Did you just call me…Dry Bones?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Will confirmed with an unrepentant grin.

Nico stared at him for a moment, before he turned to leave.

"Whatever, Koopa Troopa." Nico said as a parting shot.

Will stared at the Son of Hades in shock, amazed at the reference. Since when did Nico know Mario?!

"What? Nico-wait up! How did you…?" he shouted after his crush, stumbling as he went after him.

* * *

><p>Nico was talking to Suzanne, one of the new Hunters of Artemis, asking her to pass along a message to Thalia, when he was suddenly distracted.<p>

"Ni!" a child-like voice shouted happily.

Nico blinked, surprised, turning to see his satyr godson (and wasn't that an odd thought?) running up to him. Chuck had only just said his first word a few months ago and now spoke as much as he could. Of course, he had been walking (and later running) since about two months after he was born.*

"Excuse me." Nico said to the huntress, who looked at the little satyr in bemusement. With that, he crouched down, eye level with Chuck.

"Yes, kiddo?" Nico asked, smiling softly.

"I saw blue!" Chuck squealed, eyes wide in wonder as he danced in place happily.

"That's awesome, Chuck." Nico said fondly with a chuckle. He wasn't usually good with little kids, but he certainly made an effort with his godson. "Do you want to go find something purple?"

"Yeah!" Chuck cheered, hugging the Son of Hades before scampering off. "Bye-bye, Ni!"

Suzanne watched the exchange with a blank face. She'd been irritated about her new sisters going on about this Son of Hades so fondly. After all, weren't they all supposed to hate boys? She was a bit curious, she admitted, but she'd disliked him on principle.

At least until she met him. He didn't flirt with her. He looked her directly in the eye, keeping his gaze away from her body. When he turned away from her (and she was rather beautiful, being a Daughter of Aphrodite), redirecting his attention to the little satyr begging for his attention, she was a bit pleased that he didn't think himself too good to interact with the child.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Of course, by the time he'd _really_ gained her respect and admiration, she had realized that of course he didn't flirt or look at her like most boys would. He wasn't attracted to girls at all. And of course he would pay attention to the little satyr, he was his godson.

Not that she cared anymore. She was among the first of the hunters to tackle the poor boy whenever they saw him in greeting. Even Artemis didn't do anything but laugh at his misfortune; she didn't even scold them for interacting with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Seriously, faves are great, but considering some of the things I've favorited (and I have favorited many, some I'm not sure why), it doesn't say much about what you guys actually think of my stories. :)<strong>

**Oh! And remember that these mini-stories aren't necessarily connected; that's why in this chapter it's pre-slash for Solangelo. Sorry.**

***Baby goats can walk 15 fifteen minutes after they're born. It would obviously take longer for a satyr, being only half goat, but it would still make sense that they would be able to walk more quickly than a human, even if they do mature half as fast (as Chiron said to Percy in The Lightning Thief).**


	17. Failed Attempt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: This chapter is darker than the other ones, but don't worry, it doesn't go too far, I swear on the Styx. Mentions of attempted rape, pre-slash, protective hunters beating up the bastard who tried it, Will freaking out, etcetera. I promise, Nico's just fine at the end of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico was walking around New Orleans absentmindedly, when he passed an alleyway. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked back, and was shoved against a dirty wall.<p>

Blinking, he looked up at his assailant. The man had dark hair and eyes with a maniacal glint, grinning at him lecherously. "What a pretty little boy you are…"

* * *

><p>*15 seconds later*<p>

Nico sneered at the creepy bastard, who he had knocked unconscious with a single blow to the face. Well, after being given a concussion, having at least 23 bones broken (many of them in his hands from when he had tried to grope the Son of Hades), which also included a fractured skull and several ribs that may or may not have punctured his lung.

There was also the possibility that he might never be able to have children, which probably wouldn't be a bad thing, considering.

Of course, Nico was no worse for wear. He didn't have a scratch on him, and the brief scuffle hadn't even made him sweat.

Suddenly, as he was about to walk away, he saw a pair of handcuffs appear in a flash of light.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced from the man to the handcuffs, before shrugging. Taking the hint, he cuffed the bastard to a pole, and shoved an old sock that was in the alley in the man's mouth to act as a gag for when he regained consciousness.

'Thank you, young demigod.' A voice said in his mind. 'He deserves the harshest punishment the law can give him.'

"Lady Themis." Nico realized, before feeling an affirmative reaction from the goddess through a temporary empathic connection. "What would you like me to do with him?"

'Make sure the police find him. I've placed enough evidence in his house to have him sentenced for life.' The goddess of justice answered. 'However…there's no rush. I've made a deal with Thanatos that he will not die until he's convicted, at the earliest. In other words, have fun.'

With that, Nico felt the presence leave his mind.

He turned towards the man, contemplating his options. Whatever he wanted…maybe he could turn him into a ghost, like he had with Bryce Lawrence.

Or…Nico pulled out the cell phone that the Hephaestus Cabin had modified for him (and the other demigods who wanted one). He pressed speed dial, and brought the device to his ear.

"Devil Spawn?" a female voice answered.

"Pinecone Face." Nico greeted. "I have someone with me that I believe you and the others would like to 'meet'."

There was a pause.

"Okay, I'll bite." Thalia responded, now curious.

"A man tried attacking me a few minutes ago. Obviously it didn't work, but Lady Themis told me that he has quite the history, if you get my meaning."

"WHAT?!" Thalia screeched, understanding immediately. Some gods forsaken piece of shit bastard had tried to rape her cousin!?

Nico realized that he could hear more angry shouts from Thalia's side, though she hadn't said anything more. "Am I on speaker?" he wondered.

"Yes." Thalia said, grinding her teeth as she plotted what she would do to the bastard. "Where are you?"

"New Orleans." Nico answered, keeping an eye on the alleyway entrance to make sure none of the mortals had noticed anything strange.

"We'll be there soon." Thalia said, trying not to let her fury seep into her tone. "Lady Artemis just got back from the council meeting…"

* * *

><p>*30 seconds later*<p>

A silver aura nearly blinded Nico, who closed his eyes immediately out of instinct. When it had faded, he opened them again, to see twenty or so girls of various ages (many, unfortunately, had been killed by the giant Orion), along with Artemis herself.

Every single one of them looked absolutely furious, and all of them had their weapons drawn, bows, daggers, swords, and one girl even wielded a mace.

"Lady Themis ensured that he won't die anytime soon." Nico informed them idly; he was rather glad that it wasn't him they were intent on attacking.

"Noted." Artemis said, nodding regally. Besides Perseus Jackson, this boy was the only one she had respected (and in this case actually somewhat liked) in a very long time. This…_creature…_ wasn't about to get away with what he had tried to do.

She used her abilities as a goddess to bring the man back to consciousness.

The first thing the man saw was a large group of girls surrounding them. They were all rather beautiful, he noticed, not seeing their weapons as the Mist covered them. That was all he had time to think before his world became one of endless pain, not only from the dark little twink **(AN: There's a term I never thought I would use)** who'd managed to get away from him, but from those girls jumping him…

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"Nico!" a frantic voice shouted, as the speaker tackled the Son of Hades to the ground, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Oof!" Nico huffed, not appreciating all of the air in his lungs being squeezed out forcefully. With effort, he turned to his 'attacker', seeing Will Solace there, gazing at him fearfully.

"Hey, Will." Nico said once he got his breath back.

"Don't 'Hey, Will', me!" the usually bright and cheerful Son of Apollo snapped, though the anger in his voice wasn't directed at Nico. "Lady Themis appeared-of all the gods-and told us that you had been attacked!"

"Yeah, by a mortal." Nico agreed. "It was over in 15 seconds. Now the hunters are taking care of him, and when they contact me I'll be calling the local police to tell them where he is."

"The hunters are taking care of the guy?" Will's eyes bulged. "Nico, the guy can't go to jail if he's stuck in the hospital for the rest of his life!"

"I know." Nico said. "That's why I asked your dad if he could heal the guy enough that the hospital won't technically be necessary. Well, he won't have the physical injuries, but he'll still feel the pain…"

"Oh…well, that's good then." Will muttered, turning red as he saw that he was still pinning Nico to the ground. He got up, offering a hand to Nico, who accepted the help as he got up. "He didn't…do anything, did he?" Will looked terrified at the thought.

"No, he didn't get the chance." Nico replied quietly, examining the Son of Apollo. He'd blushed, and now he was terrified for Nico's sake… "Are you…okay?"

"Am I okay?" Will snorted sardonically, out of character. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself for once. Seriously, how close…?" Will's face look agonized as he asked the question.

"The only time he managed to touch me was when he grabbed my wrist to yank me out of the street." Nico said with a sigh, showing Will his wrist.

The healer took his hand gently, examining his wrist for signs of a bruise. Seeing nothing, he redirected his attention to Nico's face, looking into his eyes for signs that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

Nico's eyes were showing complete honesty, so Will sighed glancing away.

Nonetheless, Will's hand (which both of them had realized was still holding Nico's, though neither had commented on it) tightened around Nico's, as if to reassure both of them that Nico was okay, that he was there with Will, safe and sound...

The innocence of the gesture didn't stop the two boys from blushing, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**I'm guessing you guys would probably prefer me writing my usual style, huh? I figured I might as well throw a curve-ball into this story...I'm sure you didn't expect it, at least. **


	18. Random Drabbles 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: Well, you guys don't seem to mind that my last chapter was darker than usual, so I might do something like that again. However, this one is more my usual style. :)**

**Warnings: pre-slash, blushing, embarrassing and devious moms, and Will feeling like a fool**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Will was walking down to the dining pavilion, staring down at a clipboard, when he heard a commotion up ahead. Looking up, he froze in surprise.<p>

There was Nico, running more or less in his direction, with what looked to be the entire Aphrodite cabin, with the exception of Piper, running after him.

"Hi Will!" Nico said as he got close enough, not slowing down in the slightest as he sprinted right past him towards the Hades cabin. "Bye Will!"

The Aphrodite cabin, on the other hand, rushed past him without a word. Will decided that he didn't want to get involved after he heard one of them mumbling something about kidnapping the Son of Hades and forcing him to go shopping.

* * *

><p>"What are you listening to?" Will asked curiously, nodding to the one earbud that Nico had in his ear.<p>

"Oh, an audiobook." Nico answered, glancing at the MP3 player that the Apollo Cabin had 'forced' on him when they realized how unfamiliar he was with music. "At the moment…it's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

Will froze, stunned and feeling like an idiot. All these years, the campers had all been using dyslexia as their excuse not to read, and Nico-the boy from the _forties_ when these things didn't even _exist_-found an easy and simple way around it.

Nico blinked, wondering why his crush was suddenly hitting himself upside the head. Watching to make sure he wasn't going to hurt himself too badly, Nico shook his head in bemusement and let him be.

* * *

><p>"Nico di Angelo!" a voice squealed excitedly. The next thing Nico knew, he was being lifted off the ground into a bear hug. "It's nice to finally meet you!"<p>

"Mom!" Will shouted, horrified. He paled as he realized how bad of an idea this had been.

"What?" Anna Solace asked with a pout. "You've been hiding this little cutie from me!"

"I wonder why." Will muttered, gently extracting his crush from his mother's grip, not realizing that he had just agreed that Nico was cute.

Then again, in his opinion, anyone who didn't think that was messed up in the head.

Nico blushed slightly when he heard that, and even more when Will wrapped an arm around him protectively.

He didn't bother shaking off the physical contact (he was enjoying it, after all), instead extending his hand out to the apparently slightly crazy woman. "Hello, ma'am. It's nice to meet you as well."

Anna beamed, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "Such manners, too! This one is a keeper, Will." With that, she winked at her son.

"Oh gods…" Will moaned, dragging a hand over his face as he turned red. He hadn't even _told_ his mom about his crush, so how did she even know?!

Damn woman's intuition…

"Oh, speaking of manners, I seem to have forgotten my own." Anna said with a sheepish smile, her eyes twinkling brightly. "I have snacks in the kitchen. One moment…"

With that, she scurried out of the room, leaving the two embarrassed boys alone.

"So, yeah. That's my mom." Will said awkwardly.

"She's nice…" Nico mumbled, though he couldn't say that she struck him as particularly sane.

"Nice is a good word for it." Will agreed, wincing a bit. He dearly hoped that Nico wasn't put off by his mom's implications. At least the Son of Hades didn't look disgusted…and he hadn't run out of the house yet.

That was good. Right?

Right?

"Now, Will, don't insult your mother." Anne teasingly scolded as she came back, carrying a tray of food and a few cans of soda. "Nico darling, Will told me you like orange soda, I hope that's alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Nico answered, awkwardly (he was starting to see a trend here) taking the can that she held out to him and opening it.

He tended to revert to his 'overly polite' forties mannerisms when he was unsure of how to go about a situation.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Anna squealed. "You two are so cute together!"

That caused both boys to sputter out protests, saying that 'we aren't together', 'oh my gods mom', and 'Will, has your mom ever met Aphrodite, because they act _way_ too similar.'

"Not yet!" Anna winked at the two, having the time of her life.

Will and Nico glanced at each other, both giving a tomato a run for its money, before they fainted from too much blood rushing to their heads (the ones on their necks, you perverts!).

"Oh my." Anna muttered, surprised.

After a moment, she shrugged, and moved the two of them down the hall to Will's room, putting them side-by-side in her son's bed and placing Will's hand on top of Nico's.

'Well, if he won't make a move…' she thought with a smirk. With that, she left the room, whistling to herself happily.

She hoped that those two would give her grandbabies at some point.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! xD<strong>


	19. YouTube Therapy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, the YouTubers Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil, or their YouTube channels.**

**I totally recommend checking out Danisnotonfire (Dan Howell) and AmazingPhil (Phil Lester) on YouTube. They're absolutely amazing and hilarious and adorable. Solangelo is my fiction-world OTP, but Phan is the one couple in the real world I've ever particularly cared about. They also have a show on BBC Radio 1.**

**Warning: pre-slash, light flirting, British YouTubers who may or not be together, innuendo in their videos, Nico being adorable, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Will gazed at Cabin 13 sadly as he walked to the dining pavilion from the infirmary. The Son of Hades had had nightmares about Tartarus the night before, and Nico hadn't been able to fall back asleep until dawn, though he should've gotten enough sleep by now.<p>

"He hasn't come out yet, has he?" the Son of Apollo asked Jason, Nico's best friend.

"No." the Son of Jupiter looked just as concerned and worried as Will did, but he didn't know what to do about it. He'd been through a lot, but Tartarus was on a whole other level.

Will frowned, before his eyes took on a determined glint. Without a word, he grabbed two plates, filling them both with food and sacrificing a bit to the gods (he offered Hades a bit of Nico's share, praying that he would be able to cheer Nico up a little bit), before grabbing two glasses and making his way towards the Hades cabin.

Will nudged the door open with his foot, pausing as he gently knocked on door (with difficulty, since he was still carrying their lunch). He didn't get a response, as Nico was still asleep, burrowed under his bed covers.

The Son of Apollo sighed, setting the food gently on Nico's bedside table as he glanced around the cabin. Nico and Hazel had finally gotten around to remodeling, and they got normal camp beds instead of the coffins they were before. Though for Christmas Hades had gotten the two of them Queen-sized beds, so there was more than enough room for Will to sit down on Nico's bed.

"Nico." Will crooned, brushing the hair out of the Son of Hades' face. "Angel, it's time to wake up. You need to eat."

"Don't call me Angel." Nico mumbled. He groaned, sitting up, his face a few inches from Will's.

"It's part of your name, Mr. Angel of the Dead." Will said with a grin, though he was inwardly worried about how tired Nico still looked.

"My mom must've had a morbid sense of humor." Nico replied, rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, Sunshine, you said something about food?"

In answer, Will handed Nico his plate, and the Son of Hades dug in. Will smiled, pleased that Nico had re-gained his appetite (he hadn't eaten much before his trip with Reyna and Coach Hedge), and started eating himself.

"Thanks." Nico said as he finished. He sighed as he leaned back against his pillows.

"Anytime." Will said, before pulling his laptop out of the messenger bag that he'd brought with him. "Now we're going to watch some YouTube videos, since I doubt you want to go anywhere." Nico sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" Will said, booting up his laptop. "These are my favorite YouTubers. Phil Lester aka AmazingPhil and Dan Howell aka Danisnotonfire."

Nico didn't comment, merely leaning back against his pillows again, with Will settling in next to him comfortably.

* * *

><p><em>Quotes from Philisnotonfire and AmazingDan collaboration videos<em>

* * *

><p>"I have Skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow?" Phil asked, winking.<p>

"Are all these questions rude?" Dan wondered with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's what your fans are. You're sick. Mine are all about lions and fluffy kittens." Phil answered, glancing back at the list of questions.

"They're all the same fans, Phil. They just start to express themselves on my channel." Dan rebutted, defending his viewers.

* * *

><p>"If you fart and burp at the same time, would it make a vacuum in your tummy?" Phil read aloud.<p>

Dan laughed. "Um…that's a good question. What would happen?"

"You'd implode." Phil answered.

"Implosion would occur!" Dan repeated, making an odd 'implosion' gesture.

* * *

><p>"Have my babies!" Dan exclaimed, reading some woman's comment.<p>

"Does she want to give me the babies?" Phil asked, blinking.

* * *

><p>"What is Satan's surname?" Dan read.<p>

"Bieber." Phil answered.

* * *

><p>"What would you do if everyone you knew suddenly turned into a duck?"<p>

"What would you do?" Phil asked curiously.

"What would I do? Have a massive pancake." Dan said, as if it should be obvious.

* * *

><p>"You, me, Professor Oak, and a Pokémon battle, promptly followed by a threesome. You in?" Phil read the viewer's questioncomment, wondering what went on in their fans' (or Phans') minds.

"No!" Dan moaned, before reconsidering. "Now, if it was Gary Oak, then I would be _in there_."

* * *

><p>*Forty minutes of Dan and Phil later…*<p>

"Wow." Nico managed to say as he gasped in laughter.

"Yeah, these two are _literally_ (AN: those who know Dan and Phil will get it) the most awesome people on YouTube." Will said, happily. "In my opinion, at least."

"Yes, your oh-so-humble opinion." Nico said, still grinning as he sat up. Thoughts of Tartarus were the farthest thing from his mind right now.

"A lot of people think those two are together." Will said nonchalantly, deciding to ignore the comment.

Nico glanced at the video, which was paused on Dan and Phil, side by side with cat whiskers drawn on their faces with Sharpie.

"I can see that." He decided, remembering the many innuendos and glances between the boys. "Are they, though?"

"I like to think so, but I don't know." Will answered with a pout. "If they are, they're probably the cutest couple in the world. If not, they have the most adorable bromance in the world."

"I don't know, I think we can give them a run for their money." Nico said without thinking. A second later his eyes widened, and he covered his head with the blanket.

Will beamed, ecstatic. The two of them had been dancing around the topic for a while, even though they both knew that they liked each other. "I think so too." He agreed.

Nico peeked out from under the blanket, peering at Will. He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! For those of you who are familiar with Dan and Phil, feel free to leave your favorite quote by them. There's no shortage of quotes to choose from. :)<strong>


	20. Exposure to the Modern Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the movies/shows or 'singers' mentioned.**

**Warning: singer sounding like a cat dying, Nico reacting, Jason's jokes earning him a punch in the face, pre-slash and slash...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the past few months, Nico had gained quite a few new friends. Of course, considering how many people he'd actually considered friends beforehand, it might not be saying too much.<p>

Regardless, he spent a lot more time around people who weren't dead. As he _socialized_, Nico realized that he'd missed out on a lot of things, even for demigod standards.

Admittedly, this bugged the Son of Hades, but he didn't say anything. However, Will, Nico's crush, was starting to be able to read him like a book, and so he and their friends put together a list of things for Nico to experience…

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon<strong>

"Geez, I would've _loved _this as a kid…" Nico muttered, analyzing the different types of Pokémon and imagining what their stats would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates of the Caribbean<strong>

Nico stared at the screen, wide-eyed. "That was fucking awesome." He decided. Not only were there cool fighting scenes, but Jack Sparrow and Will Turner made for some damn good eye candy.

Uh, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen<strong>

"Ugh! Too much singing…" Nico groaned.

It didn't help that the Apollo cabin, subtly encouraged by Will, kept on breaking into the song For the First Time in Forever, and whenever Will wanted Nico to do something with him he started humming the tune to Do You Want to Build a Snowman.

Though, Will and Nico _did_ finally get together because of a duet of Love Is an Open Door…which was romantic and all if Nico ignored the fact that Hans was a lying jackass.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight<strong>

The movie hadn't even been playing for three minutes before Nico turned it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain America<strong>

"Eh." Nico shrugged dismissively.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers<strong>

"I should start calling you Captain." Will decided as he watched the movie with his boyfriend. "It fits."

"Does not!" Nico protested. Just because both of them were suddenly thrown into the modern world didn't mean they had that much in common...

* * *

><p><strong>Captain America: Winter Soldier<strong>

"Holy fuck…this one is _so_ much better." Nico felt much better about his boyfriend likening him to Steve Rogers now. They even both had a list of suggestions to try…

* * *

><p><strong>Justin Bieber<strong>

"Who is this?!" Nico demanded, ripping the earbuds out of his ears. "That sounds like a cat dying. You'd better not be trolling me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shrek<strong>

"Somebody once told me-" the lyrics could be heard from the Hades Cabin for _days_ after that one…

* * *

><p><strong>X-Men<strong>

"The comics Chris leant me are better…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of Narnia<strong>

"Huh." Nico said, after watching the movie. How exactly was that supposed to relate to Jesus and Christianity again?

"Yeah." Jason agreed, though he was thinking something entirely different. "You were so far in the closet…did you ever meet Mr. Tumnus?"

That is how the Son of Jupiter ended up in the infirmary with a black eye and broken nose.

It didn't help matters that he was under the care of Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend, who kept snickering when he thought Jason couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Invader Zim<strong>

"Leo!" Nico shouted angrily.

"What?" the Son of Hephaestus asked in confusion, popping his head out of the gigantic tube he'd just been in.

"What did you do?!" Nico demanded.

"Nothing!" Leo said defensively, though he couldn't be too sure…

"Wait. Something's broken and it's not your fault?" Nico asked, wide-eyed.

"I know!" Leo said, mimicking the Son of Hades for his own amusement. "I'm scared too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	21. Random Drabbles Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or BBC's Merlin.**

**Warning: badass, bored, and devious Nico, badass and caring Hades, pre-slash, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"If you value your lives…you won't take another step." Nico said, sounding more serious than the mortal gang members would have expected from a teenager.<p>

"You don't even have a weapon." One of them said with a hideous sneer.

"I don't _need_ one." Nico said, his eyes turning black as he called the shadows to do his bidding.

(This dialogue comes almost word for word from one of the Merlin episodes.)

* * *

><p>"IF YOU MESS WITH THEM AT ALL I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE MALL AND SHOPPING CENTER IN THE WORLD!" Hades boomed, channeling his youngest brother. He glared at Aphrodite, who glared right back at him.<p>

"I do not care what you think of your son and Apollo's boy." Aphrodite retorted with a sniff. "They WILL be together. I'll make sure of it."

"I _know_ they'll end up together, you dense woman!" Hades snapped, ignoring the goddess of love's look of honest surprise. "It will happen with or without your damned meddling, I'm sure. Let _them_ set the pace. My son has already had to deal with your brat in Croatia, don't subject him to that emotional turmoil again."

Aphrodite stared at Hades as if seeing him for the first time, but she nodded softly in agreement. "Very well. Perhaps I expected the worst from you. Athena has been nagging me for _years_ about her daughter and Perseus Jackson, even though she knows that her Annabeth would be miserable without him."

"I'm not Athena." Hades muttered, before flashing back to the Underworld.

* * *

><p>"Where the Hades did you get all that cash?!" Percy exclaimed with a gasp as he saw the inside of Nico's wallet. Annabeth was just as stunned, gaping.<p>

"Don't use my dad's name as a curse." Nico said automatically.

"Pluto is the god of wealth, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, recovering. "It's not that surprising that Hades has access to that money as well."

"There's that, but that's not actually where I got it." Nico denied, before turning to his two friends. "You guys have been to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Percy agreed, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I'm sure you guys were given cards with an unlimited balance on them, right?" Nico continued. Annabeth slapped herself, feeling stupid that she'd thrown her own card out.

"When we left we got a taxi, and the guy thought Annabeth was royalty when he saw…the…balance." Percy said slowly, getting the hint. "But wait, how did you get cash off of it?"

"There are a few ATMs around Vegas that accept the cards." Nico explained with a shrug. "I couldn't withdraw very much at once, but it adds up."

"I can't believe I threw mine out." Percy muttered mournfully, with Annabeth nodding from behind him. She'd been guilty of the same thing, even after they had lost their money earlier during that quest. She really should have thought that through…

"It's nice being able to live off the people who more or less kept me captive for seventy years." Nico decided, grinning in a way the Stolls would be proud of.

* * *

><p>Nico was sitting in the infirmary on his first day of his obligated stay, already regretting his decision. He'd been happy at the opportunity to spend more time with a certain Son of Apollo, but hadn't considered the fact that he wasn't the only patient there.<p>

Stupid oversight.

Will had come over to 'hang out' when he could, but it was really hectic. At least no one had protested when Nico came in.

Nico frowned in contemplation, wondering how he could pass the time. He couldn't go anywhere, and he hadn't thought to grab a book.

His eyes landed on a fresh pack of cards that was on his bedside table. Nico and Will had had a short game of Go Fish earlier.

Nico had won.

*2 Days Later*

Will sighed, exhaustion creeping into his bones. He had managed to have his crush spend three days in the same room as him, but hadn't really considered the fact that outside of giving the Son of Hades his check-ups, he wouldn't really be able to just stay with him.

The Son of Hades was doing much better, Will reflected. Most of the Apollo Cabin was a bit surprised by how much the Ghost King ate, considering how skinny he was. Nico had explained that his appetite had come back during his trip back with Reyna and Coach Hedge.

Will certainly wasn't about to complain. That just meant that he didn't have to try to force or bribe him to eat. His sleeping habits, on the other hand, he intended to do something about.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present, before heading to Nico's curtained-off area.

He pulled the curtain aside, and froze in surprise at the scene he was greeted with.

Nico was shuffling a deck of cards around like a professional dealer at a casino.

"Having fun?" Will asked after a moment, grinning.

Nico looked up, startled. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I guess. I had to find something to do, and the deck was right there…anyway, what's up?"

"Does something have to be up for me to want to hang out with you?" Will asked, bemused. Nico just grumbled in response, and Will shook his head in exasperation. He would never understand why Nico thought so little of himself.

Honestly, Will was surprised that Nico bothered talking to _him_, considering the Son of Hades was perfect in every way.

He was the only Son of Hades, as far as anyone knew, the current Ghost King, a hero from both the Titan and Giant Wars (though most of them were, to be fair), had survived Tartarus, had managed to gain the respect of Artemis's hunters and Reyna, who was just as hard to impress. He'd transported the Athena Parthenos halfway across the world, went head to toe with more monsters that Will could count, helped save Camp from those damned onagers, was incredibly powerful and even more importantly had _amazing_ control over his abilities, he was so attractive Will felt weak at the knees just looking at him, had an accent to die for…

Will, on the other hand, was a Son of Apollo without any skill of music. The only talent he had that was combat related was archery. His greatest asset was his healing abilities, which were better than any other child of Apollo in a long time, according to Chiron.

So, yeah. Will had his moments of self-depreciation, just like anybody else.

"Anyway, what exactly are you doing?" Will asked, shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts.

"Oh, just trying to teach myself a few tricks." Nico said with a shrug. "I'm not very good at it yet. But at least I can shuffle better than I could before."

Will laughed, and noticed that Nico blushed as he did.

Maybe he had a chance after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Hm...I think this is my best chapter out of the 'Random Drabble' parts. Go figure I write it when I'm really tired. Oh well...**


	22. Ringtones (Nico)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the songs I end up using in this chapter, the people who sing them, or the movies that some of them are from.  
><strong>

**So, it's snowing here where I am. I'm torn between being irritated (it's **_**November**_**, damn it!) and just being glad that I have no reason to go outside today. I'll stay in my apartment where I'm nice and toasty…**

**GalaxyGirl181: You're welcome! Whenever I need a bit of cheering up I always go watch a marathon of Dan and Phil's videos. They're just too adorable to watch and be sad at the same time. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ringtones for Nico on his friends' phones…<p>

* * *

><p>Will: Crush by David Archuleta<p>

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush  
>What a rush<em>

_'Cause the possibility_  
><em>That you would ever feel the same way about me<em>  
><em>It's just too much<em>  
><em>Just too much<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized<em>  
><em>So mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I've just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way you do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away<br>Going away_

* * *

><p>Jason: If You Were Gay from Avenue Q<br>_NICKY  
>Oh, you don't have to get<br>All defensive about it, Rod..._

_ROD_  
><em>I'm NOT getting defensive!<em>  
><em>What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?<em>  
><em>I'm trying to read.<em>

_NICKY_  
><em>Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.<em>  
><em>I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.<em>

_ROD_  
><em>I don't want to talk about it,<em>  
><em>Nicky! This conversation is over!<em>

_NICKY_  
><em>Yeah, but...<em>

_ROD_  
><em>OVER!<em>

_NICKY_  
><em>Well, okay, but just so you know —<em>  
><em>IF YOU WERE GAY<em>  
><em>THAT'D BE OKAY.<em>  
><em>I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,<em>  
><em>I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.<em>  
><em>BECAUSE YOU SEE,<em>  
><em>IF IT WERE ME,<em>  
><em>I WOULD FEEL FREE<em>  
><em>TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY<em>  
><em>(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)<em>

Yeah, Nico would so kick his ass if he ever found out…oh well. It was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>Hazel: Nothing I Won't Give by Vic Mignogna<p>

_Haunted by the past  
>A nightmare that seemed so unreal<br>I wish that I could turn back time  
>And spare the pain that we both feel<br>And now we've changed  
>Things will never be the same<br>(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then  
>But our trials served to make us strong<br>The burdens are not yours alone  
>We've sought the answers for so long<br>But they're not free  
>They cost you more than they cost me<br>(My brother)_

* * *

><p>Reyna: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift<p>

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
><em>Everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold on to this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

* * *

><p>Percy: Breaking a Habit by Linkin Park<p>

_Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>Unless I try to start again<em>

_I don't want to be the one_  
><em>The battles always choose<em>  
><em>'Cause inside I realize<em>  
><em>That I'm the one confused<em>

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
><em>Or why I have to scream.<em>  
><em>I don't know why I instigate<em>  
><em>And say what I don't mean.<em>  
><em>I don't know how I got this way<em>  
><em>I know it's not alright.<em>  
><em>So I'm breaking the habit,<em>  
><em>I'm breaking the habit<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

* * *

><p>Annabeth: Down by Thousand Foot Krutch<p>

_People used to tell me that I'm on my own  
>They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone<br>'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song  
>I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong<em>

_Let's Go_

_You wanna try to take me under_  
><em>I'll never bow till I'm six feet under<em>  
><em>Listen to the sound of rolling thunder<em>  
><em>You can't break me<em>  
><em>You'll never take me down<em>

Annabeth remembered how, in the Labyrinth, Nico had been spending time with King Minos, who had been destroying Nico's confidence and self-worth, gleefully telling the Son of Hades that he would never belong anywhere.

The Daughter of Athena smiled happily as she realized that Nico had finally realized that the evil former Ghost King had been lying to him all along. She knew that they had a certain Son of Apollo to thank for that…

* * *

><p>Frank: Rude by Magic<p>

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
>Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you<br>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
>To ask you a question<br>'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
>'Cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
>Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!<em>

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
>Don't you know I'm human too<br>Why you gotta be so rude  
>I'm gonna marry her anyway<br>(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
>(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say<br>(Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

Frank knew that Nico obviously wasn't Hazel's father, and that he didn't really mind that Frank and Hazel were together, but…he could still see that happening.

* * *

><p>Piper: Beauty from Pain by Superchick<p>

_The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
><em>The best I can do is just get through the day<em>  
><em>When life before is only a memory<em>  
><em>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<em>  
><em>And though I can't understand why this happened<em>  
><em>I know that I will when I look back someday<em>  
><em>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes<em>  
><em>And made me as gold purified through these flames<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

* * *

><p>Leo: Fixer Upper from Frozen<p>

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of  
>You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love<em>

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_  
><em>Or that he's socially impaired?<em>  
><em>Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?<em>  
><em>Are you holding back your fondness<em>  
><em>Due to his unmanly blondeness?<em>  
><em>Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?<em>

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper_  
><em>He's got a couple of bugs<em>  
><em>His isolation is confirmation<em>  
><em>Of his desperation for healing hugs<em>

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_  
><em>But we know what to do<em>  
><em>The way to fix this fixer upper<em>  
><em>Is to fix him up with you!<em>

Leo smirked at his set Death Boy's ringtone, knowing full when that he wouldn't live to see another day if the Son of Hades (or Will, for that matter) ever found out about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**I'm not sure why I wrote this one, but whatever. *shrug* Maybe I'll end up doing the others at some point...though, please don't flood me with song suggestions for if I do. Then I'd feel guilty if I didn't end up choosing that song.**


	23. Random Drabbles 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, fluffy cuteness, a bit of sadness, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And to think <em>this<em> is the famous Ghost King." The Lastrygonian giant sneered as he disarmed Nico and lunged for the Son of Hades.

Nico nimbly dodged the attack, surveying his surroundings for a quick moment before sprinting to the nearest weapon, which was hanging on the wall.

A longbow. Coincidentally, there was a quiver of arrows next to it.

Nico didn't realize it at the time, but the weapon had once belonged to a huntress. It still had the silver glow, though it had faded over time.

Nico grabbed the bow, quickly drawing an arrow as he dodged the monster's attacks yet again. He managed to jump up onto some crates and then onto a rafter, getting his balance before the giant could figure out where he'd gone.

The monster roared, but Nico wasn't paying attention. He notched the arrow and drew back the string, carefully aiming at the giant's neck, where it would be guaranteed to kill the thing.

He inhaled slowly, and released.

Thwack!

Nico coughed as some of the gold dust managed to get up to wear he was, before he covered his mouth and nose with his hoodie and jumped down, leaving the building.

He didn't realize that he was still holding the bow until much later, when he came across Artemis and her hunters.

The goddess of the hunt eyed the bow with a sad glint in her eyes, and only then did Nico realized why the bow felt familiar. He tried to hand it to her, but she waved it away, telling him to keep it.

So he did. The bow was always strung when he needed it, and the arrows always perfectly balanced. He quickly began to rival even the Apollo cabin during archery practice at camp, and had fun competing with Will over who could shoot with more accuracy.

Artemis watched this all sadly, though no one ever saw her doing so.

Nico never found out, but that had been Bianca's bow.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Nico cursed as he felt a monster ram into the truck he was driving. Damned things had been chasing him for miles.<p>

He accelerated, trying to lose the monsters, but they kept up with him easily. Thank the gods he wasn't on foot…

His eyes widened as he saw a truly gigantic beast right up ahead. There was no way he could avoid that thing. He glanced around him, trying to find an escape route. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

He swerved, running a few monsters over that didn't have time to avoid him, and drove straight into the side of a building, opposite of where the sun was shining.

Shadows. Perfect.

He concentrated, not wanting to screw up the timing and become a demigod pancake.

Moments later, he grinned, seeing that he was currently in the shadow realm. He ignored the screams of the dead, well used to it by now, and opened up an exit, driving right back out.

He sighed in relief as he saw the sun, and pulled the truck over. He'd had to 'borrow' it in order to get away from those monsters, but hopefully someone would find it and get it back to its owner. He gave the truck a grateful pat on its hood, before walking down the street to where he could see a McDonald's sign.

Don't judge him, he was hungry!

* * *

><p>"Nico!" Will shouted, causing Nico to blink in surprise as his friend and crush was suddenly right in front of him.<p>

"Will?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. It rose further as Will brought out a package wrapped in silver and gray paper out from behind his back, offering it to the Son of Hades.

"What is that?" Nico asked suspiciously, eying the package.

"It's a gift, dummy." Will said with a laugh, rolling his eyes. He shoved it at Nico more insistently and the Son of Hades took it hesitantly.

"Um…thank you?" Nico ventured, still bemused. "Why?"

"Because." Will said, as if that explained everything. He eagerly motioned for Nico to open it, so he did.

A…black…fluffy thing.

"Wait…is this-?" Nico asked, surprised, turning the object over.

It was.

"Yup!" Will said, grinning brightly. "A Toothless plushie! I found it at this weird place called Build-a-Bear Workshop."

Nico cuddled the stuffed animal automatically, feeling the soft material.

"Thanks." Nico said, looking down and blushing slightly. He wished he hadn't gotten a haircut, because now he couldn't use his fringe to hide his face.

"You like it!" Will crowed happily, though he kept his voice at a fairly low volume. No need to attract the attention of nosy campers, after all.

"Well, he is 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'." Nico quoted the movie defensively. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and made a grossed out expression.

"What?" Will asked, worried that Nico didn't like the gift anymore.

"You don't want to know." Nico moaned, burying his face in the dragon.

"Yes I do." Will insisted.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, though…" Nico looked back up and winced. "Unholy offspring of lightning and death…Zeus and my dad…oh gods, is there such a thing as brain bleach?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Will paled and wrinkled his nose in disgusted horror. No wonder Nico was horrified at that thought. "No, unfortunately there isn't, but let's never think of that again."

Nico nodded his head in agreement, shuddering.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Oh, yeah. I've also got another story out called Back In Time, so go check it out if you're interested.**


	24. Random Drabbles 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or YouTuber Jim Chapman.**

**Warnings: slash, cross-dressing due to a bet, a devious Son of Hermes, Piper freaking out, and Leo teasing her**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How do I tell my dad I have a boyfriend?" Piper screeched with her eyes wide. She was going to be spending some time with her dad over the summer, surfing like they used too, but she hadn't considered the fact that even if he didn't know about her world, he deserved to know about Jason, at least.<p>

"Like this: Dad, I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is: I made a friend, he's really really great. The bad news (for you) is that he keeps putting his tongue in my mouth, and I really like it. Surprise!" Leo answered with an amused snort.

Piper glared at him threateningly, but after a moment her lip twitched and she giggled. He always did know how to cheer her up.

Leo just rolled his eyes at his 'step-sister', amused, hoping that he never got like that when thinking about Calypso.

…

Oh, who was he kidding?

If anything, he would probably be way worse.

**^Dialogue is almost word for word from Jim Chapman's video 'What is Pansexual?!' On YouTube.**

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you let him talk you into this." Nico groaned, frustrated with his dork of a boyfriend. "Worse, you had to drag <em>me<em> into it!"

"Oh, it could be worse." Will said brightly, though even he was starting to have doubts. "For example, you could be in my position."

Nico smirked at his boyfriend, amused enough to nearly make up for it. "Well, if you hadn't lost that side bet with him…"

"Yeah, but seriously?" Will exclaimed, brushing the long orange/brown hair out of his face and adjusting his top uncomfortably.

An explanation would probably help.

See, Chris had been going on and on about some anime convention, and how Clarisse refused to go with him. Moments later, Will had offered, and promised that he would get Nico to come, too.

However, Chris had insisted that Will cosplay as an anime character. Will had initially refused, but they ended up making a bet. If Will won, he didn't have to wear a costume. If he lost, Chris would get to choose _anything_ for him and he had to wear it, no excuses.

Needless to say, Will lost. And now he was dressed as a girl.

He was dressed as Asuna from Sword Art Online, and the worst part was, Chris somehow had access to things that made the outfit all the more…realistic.

For example, Will's blue eyes were covered by hazel-colored contact lenses. He wore a wig that went down past his butt, and as that apparently wasn't humiliating enough the devious Son of Hermes had even managed to get Will…breast implants.

At this point, Will was tempted to beg Hades to swallow him up and drag him down to the Underworld, but Nico would just follow and bring him back.

The Son of Hades had been forced to cosplay as well, but he had it much easier than Will did. He was going as Asuna's boyfriend, Kirito, also known as the Black Swordsman in the anime series.

Black pants, black shirt, awesome black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and-you guessed it-a black sword hanging from a strap on his back. It was actually Nico's Stygian Iron sword, but the mortals would just think that it was part of the costume. Hazel had even manipulated the Mist so that it looked fake and not-dangerous.

He didn't have to wear a wig or contacts, either, because the character had black hair and dark eyes just like Nico did.

'Oh, well.' Will thought with a sigh. 'At least my character has a sword, too.'

Eventually, Nico managed to forcibly remove his cross-dressing boyfriend out of the Apollo Cabin to go meet Chris. He'd been reluctant to go at first, but hey, it wasn't every day you got to see your boyfriend in drag.

Later, once they were actually at the convention, Nico and Will were surprised that a lot of people asked them to kiss so that they could get pictures. At first they tried to deflect the requests by saying that they were both boys, but if anything that made the Sword Art Online (and yaoi) fans all the more determined, so they complied, and in doing so caused nosebleeds everywhere.

There was even this 'cosplay ball' event, where Will ended up tripping in the heeled boots he was wearing (Nico certainly didn't mind his boyfriend falling into his arms). Nico surprised the other two with his ballroom dance skills. When asked, he shrugged and reminded them that he'd grown up in the thirties and forties, where such knowledge was more or less expected.

Chris laughed at the whole time, but shut up when Nico smirked at him and responded that at least he had a 'girlfriend' to kiss. Will slapped him upside the head for that one.

There were a few dozen stalls on the vendors floor, and Nico secretly bought himself an Asuna plush. What he didn't know was that Will had done the same thing and gotten a Kirito plush.

Once Clarisse had seen the pictures of Will in drag, she was slightly disgruntled that she hadn't accepted Chris's invitation, and said that she'd go with him next time one came into town. The Son of Hermes punched the air in victory.

He knew that would convince her that stuff like that could be entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	25. Movie Night Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, How to Train Your Dragon (the movies, television series, books, or any of the songs).**

**Warnings: slash, fluff, and I can't say anymore without spoiling it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Will called to his boyfriend, opening the door to their shared apartment. The Son of Apollo balanced two boxes of pizza and a grocery bag on top of that as he locked the door again.<p>

"Did you get it?" Nico asked curiously, waiting for him in the entryway to their living room.

"Yup!" Will said with an excited grin, practically bouncing in place. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, but brush it off as him just wanting to watch the movie.

How to Train Your Dragon 2, the sequel to the movie they went and saw on their first date, had just come out on DVD, and since it was movie night, Will ran out to pick up a copy.

A while later, just after the two had finished eating, the one scene that Will had been anxiously waiting for come on. As the character on screen began to sing, so did he.

_Will:  
>I'll swim and sail on savage seas<br>With ne'er a fear of drowning  
>And gladly ride the waves of life<br>If you will marry me  
>No scorching sun<br>Nor freezing cold  
>Will stop me on my journey<em>

_Will:  
>If you will promise me your heart<br>And love (sigh)_

Nico stared at his boyfriend in confusion as he sang along to the movie, but shrugged and joined him, singing Valka's part. He tried to ignore the skeletal butterflies that appeared every time his boyfriend did something sweet, like sing to him, for instance.

_Nico:  
>And love me for eternity<br>My dearest one my darling dear  
>Your mighty words astound me<br>But I've no need of mighty deeds  
>When I feel your arms around me<em>

Will grinned at his boyfriend, gazing at him lovingly.

_Will:  
>But I would bring you rings of gold<br>I'd even sing you poetry (Nico mumbled: Oh gods, please don't…)  
>And I would keep you from all harm<br>If you would stay beside me_

_Nico:  
>I have no use for rings of gold<br>I care not for your poetry _(the Son of Hades smirked)_  
>I only want your hand to hold<em>

_Will:  
>I only want you near me<em>

_BOTH:  
>To love to kiss to sweetly hold<br>For the dancing and the dreaming  
>Through all life's sorrows and delights<br>I'll keep your love inside me  
>I'll swim and sail on savage seas<br>With ne'er a fear of drowning  
>And gladly ride the waves of life<br>If you will marry me…_

Nico gasped, stunned speechless when Will knelt down on one knee right as the song ended, pulling out a box from behind him and opening it to show a thin white gold engagement ring with onyx and yellow sapphire gemstones.

"Please? Mi vuoi spasare" Will whispered, entranced.

Nico looked up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, and he was admittedly a bit breathless. He tried to say something, but his voice was scratchy, so he cleared his throat before trying again.

"Sì, ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco." he whispered, pulling his new fiancé into a passionate kiss. Will slid the ring onto Nico's left ring finger with an amazed and ecstatic smile, before melting into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**According to the internet, 'Mi vuoi spasare' means 'Will you marry me?' in Italian, while 'Sì, ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco.' means 'Yes; I always want you by my side.'**

**I know, the song was missing Gobber's parts (which I was going to have Jason sing), but I wanted this to be a private moment between them.**


	26. Getting Revenge (Fluff)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Requested by killerninja123…I just couldn't resist writing this.**

**Warnings: slash, blatant flirting, fluff, blushing, etcetera.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Will smirked, nodding at the Stolls as they handed him the package he had asked for. He'd been very embarrassed when he'd lost the bet with Chris and had to dress as a girl (no matter how awesome the character was).<p>

He was willing to accept that he shouldn't have made the bet with Chris in the first place, _especially_ as his dad was Hermes (known for his pranks), and knew that he had lost fair and square.

He was not, however, willing to let his boyfriend get away with laughing at him for it, even if Nico had managed to be kind of romantic about it (showing 'her' off to the people at the convention, dancing with 'her', etc.). That kind of thing might not seem romantic to anyone else, but the Son of Hades was very unused to and uncomfortable with public displays of affection, so it meant the world to Will that he'd been so open about their relationship.

Regardless, he had laughed at Will's outfit, and the Son of Apollo would get vengeance.

Will flushed slightly as he thought about his plan. Gods, he hoped Nico wouldn't end up killing him…

* * *

><p>Will glanced at himself in the mirror, nervously looking at the outfit he now had on. With a sigh, he left the cabin, going to find his boyfriend…<p>

* * *

><p>"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." Will exclaimed dramatically.<p>

The Son of Apollo was wearing another cosplay outfit, this one of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club. He wore black slacks and shoes, a powder blue blazer with some weird crest with a white shirt and black tie, and his eyes were…purple…for some reason.

Nico glanced at the healer in part bemusement, part embarrassment, and part confusion. Will had never flirted with him so blatantly, in front of other people at least. And what on earth was he wearing?

* * *

><p>"Ah my fair Prince of Darkness, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you." Will said, leaning in close, lips almost touching Nico's. The Son of Hades blushed, ducking his head and walking away before he kissed his boyfriend where all of the other campers could see.<p>

Once he was safely back in Cabin 13, he paused. Prince of Darkness? That was a new one…

* * *

><p>"I thought that I was, to a certain degree, an intelligent person. When I realized I was an idiot, I was really shocked!" Will said, trying to get his boyfriend to smile at him. Nico snorted in amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>Nico dumped a bucket of water over the Son of Apollo's head.<p>

"Now will you stop?!" Nico demanded, glaring at his boyfriend.

"A little water never hurt anyone..." Will said, shaking his head with an amused look in his eyes. "Besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks."

* * *

><p>Nico scrunched his nose at the discussing concoction Will had just handed him. Who in their right minds would call this crap medicine?<p>

"Not happening." He decided.

He was beyond surprised when Will gently grabbed his chin, directing Nico's face towards his own. The Son of Apollo leaned in, merely inches from his face, with smoldering eyes.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Will breathed, pulling Nico even closer.

Nico didn't speak, stiff in Will's arms and dark red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"I'll be here for you from now on. I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone." Will whispered as he cuddled his sleeping boyfriend. He laid down next to him, placing his forehead against the Son of Hades', before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Most of these are quotes from the aforementioned character, though I changed the Prince of Darkness one, since the original said 'Princess'. **


	27. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the song used in this chapter.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, Nico being oblivious, Will being embarrassed, truth serum, truth or dare, devious friends...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico buried his face in his hands, mortified at the situation. A couple of Hecate and Hermes kids had put truth serum in the food offered at the counsellors' meeting, and those who'd had some were confined at the Big House until it wore off so that they didn't cause 'issues'.<p>

Therefore, Nico, Will, Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Connor and Travis (who swore up and down that they hadn't been aware of the prank), Katie, Clarisse, Leo, and a few of the others were trapped.

Nico really hoped that they could just pass this ordeal quietly, and not-

"Let's play truth or dare!" Leo suggested with a grin.

That.

"We might as well." Piper agreed, grinning at the possibilities. "Since you suggested it, you can go first…"

"Uh…okay?" Suddenly Leo didn't seem to sure.

"Truth or Dare?" the Daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"Dare." Leo said, not wanting to be called a wimp even though he wanted to choose truth.

"Okay…I dare you…" Piper whispered the dare in her friend's ear, and Leo blushed uncharacteristically before nodding and disappearing further into the Big House…

"What was the dare?" Nico asked the Piper curiously.

"Oh, let's just say Calypso and Leo might be occupied for a bit." She said with an 'innocent' grin.

Nico backed away slowly, as did most of the others.

"So! Anyone willing to volunteer to go next?" Piper asked deviously.

"You just gave Leo a dare, it's your turn now." Clarisse said with a smirk. "So how about it? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Piper chirped nonchalantly.

"How attractive do you find Superboy's new eyewear?" Clarisse asked.

"Very." And with that, Piper pecked her blushing boyfriend on the cheek.

"Clarisse?" Will asked, wanting the opportunity to get her back for the chariot incident. Not that he had been directly involved, but still…

"Dare." The Daughter of Ares said proudly.

"I dare you…" the Son of Apollo thought for a moment, before he grinned. "To ask Drew to give you a make-over once we're let out of here."

Clarisse's mouth dropped open in shock as her fellow campers howled in laughter at her misfortune. "I underestimated you." She admitted reluctantly. Will smirked in response.

"Now Will…" Travis said, taking up the mantle. "Your turn…"

"Ugh…" Will thought about it. Truth serum meant he couldn't lie…and as an Apollo kid, he was a horrible liar anyway.

"Dare." He decided.

"Oh, wait!" Lou Ellen screeched, arms flailing about wildly. "We need to ensure people follow through on the dares!"

"And what would you suggest?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"A simple ward." Lou Ellen smirked, before closing her eyes and concentrating for a few moments. A purple glow surrounded her briefly before she opened her eyes and nodded. "There. If someone doesn't follow through they'll get an unpleasant surprise."

Everyone backed away at her cackle. Crazy Hecate kids…

"Great." Will muttered, now wary. Lou Ellen was one of his best friends, and he knew her rather well. She was planning something, and he had a sinking feeling that he was part of it.

"I dare you…to sing a song dedicated to the person you like." Travis said, blowing a raspberry at Will.

Will winced. "Um…do I have to say who?"

"No, I guess not." Travis answered after a moment. "All of us except that person know you like them anyway." The others snickered in agreement.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, confused and slightly hurt. Will liked someone? Damn it all, he would've liked to think he had a chance for a little while longer…

Will blushed a bright red, ducking his head bashfully as he avoided anyone's gaze. "Um…I can't sing. Like, at all."

"No, you can't!" Lou Ellen agreed with a grin, slapping his back. "However, you don't need to sound _good_, you just have to do it."

"I'm going to fill your bed with bees." Will threatened Travis, though the pout kind of ruined it.

"Sure." Travis agreed, before he waved for the Son of Apollo to complete his dare.

**Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson**

_I don't wanna be left behind  
>Distance was a friend of mine<br>Catching breath in a web of lies  
>I've spent most of my life<br>Riding waves, playing acrobat  
>Shadowboxing the other half<br>Learning how to react  
>I've spent most of my time<em>

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know, this is my life,<em>  
><em>I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

_Addicted to the love I found_  
><em>Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud<em>  
><em>Making time for the ones that count<em>  
><em>I'll spend the rest of my time<em>  
><em>Laughing hard with the windows down<em>  
><em>Leaving footprints all over town<em>  
><em>Keeping faith, karma comes around<em>  
><em>I will spend the rest of my life<em>

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know, this is my life,<em>  
><em>I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

_You helped me see_  
><em>The beauty in everything<em>

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know, this is my life,<em>  
><em>I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know, this is my life,<em>  
><em>I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know, this is my life,<em>  
><em>I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>(Catch my breath)<em>  
><em>Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

Nico glanced at the Son of Apollo, slightly confused. Just who had that song been for? Will had been staring down at the floor the entire time he was singing, so he wasn't looking at anyone specific...and the person might not even be present...

Meanwhile, the others were glancing at Nico. A few of them groaned silently when they realized that Nico still hadn't figured it out.

"You could've picked a better song…made it more obvious." Travis muttered in disappointment.

"You never said it had to be a love song, just one that reminds me of hi-" Will cut himself off. "Uh, that person."

"Note to self: be more specific." Travis said with a sigh.

With that, Nico himself (who didn't want to think about who Will liked, oblivious dork that he was), turned to the Son of Hermes, taking it upon himself to ask the dreaded question.

"So, Thing 1, Truth or Dare?" he asked. The others snorted at his nickname for Travis, while Connor pouted and started whining, wondering why he wasn't Thing 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know that song wasn't the best, but I tried to make it subtle enough that Nico wouldn't figure it out immediately.<br>**


	28. Pick-Up Lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, pick-up lines (some dirty but mostly cheesy), etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful." Will said, gazing at Nico with loving eyes.<p>

Nico blushed a dark red, muttering something about it would nice if he _was_ an interior designer because Cabin 13 really needed to be remodeled before he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Will asked his crush urgently.<p>

"You're a healer; you have plenty of bandages at your disposal." Nico returned with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"<p>

Nico sighed, turning away to hide his blush. Will grinned, not discouraged in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"<p>

"I don't have a phone."

* * *

><p>"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."<p>

Nico went wide-eyed; this was the first time Will had been 'flirty' with him in front of anyone else. That and this was a bit dirtier than the other pick-up lines.

Jason had been taking a sip of his drink, and it went up his nose when he heard that. He started coughing, and could barely hear the next part.

"Looks like next time you go to the infirmary you'll be a patient, then." Nico managed to say back after a moment. "Because obviously there's something wrong with you."

Once the Son of Apollo left (with an adorable pout), Jason looked at Nico.

"Don't ask." Nico groaned, letting his head fall to the table. "Please."

Jason laughed at his friend's misfortune.

* * *

><p>"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" Will asked, glancing at Nico, who was shivering in the cold winter air.<p>

"I'll live." Nico returned, blowing his warm breath on his hands and rubbing them together.

The Son of Hades was startled when the Son of Apollo wrapped his arms around him anyway, hugging him tightly.

"You might live, but you'd still be cold." Will mumbled into his ear, making Nico blush.

* * *

><p>"Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that dark angels do exist?"<p>

Nico di Angelo groaned. Now Will was going to use his _name_ in his pick-up lines?!

* * *

><p>"Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile."<p>

Nico buried his face into his hands so that the Son of Apollo couldn't see his smile.

* * *

><p>Will stared into Nico's eyes, as the Son of Hades looked back at him, slightly uncomfortable.<p>

"Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them."

* * *

><p>"Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more."<p>

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Nico muttered before walking away. He had sword practice.

Will stood where he was, stunned. Then he beamed brighter than the sun.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."<p>

* * *

><p>"If I were a drum I'd let you bang me all night long!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's make some sweet music together, honey."<p>

* * *

><p>"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."<p>

Unfortunately, he said that within hearing range of one of the Hunters, who wasn't happy that her mistress' domain was being 'insulted'.

Nico watched his crush being chased with knives and dodging the arrows that were being aimed at him.

He sat down on the grass to watch the show.

After all, during the war Will had been confident that he could outrun whoever happened to be chasing him.

As long as the girl didn't actually hurt him…

* * *

><p>"I bet you $20 you're gonna turn me down." Will said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow challengingly.<p>

"I'll take a rain check." Nico said with a smirk, before walking away.

Technically, Will hadn't asked him out yet…

* * *

><p>"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"<p>

Nico groaned. "Seriously, that again?"

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Will asked, sitting beside Nico at the campfire.<p>

"Fine." Nico responded, taking a marshmallow from the bag that was being passed around.

"Hey, I didn't ask you how you looked!" Will said with a mock groan.

Nico dropped his marshmallow with a curse.

* * *

><p>"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"<p>

"Ask your dad, he would know." Nico quipped.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future."<p>

* * *

><p>Nico sneezed.<p>

"I'd say gods bless you, but it looks like they already did." Will called from across the dining pavilion. The other campers laughed as Nico face-palmed.

"I sneezed because the gods blessed me with you." Nico said, though the moment was ruined when he sneezed again.

* * *

><p>"Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"<p>

"Eh, they could probably do with some company." Nico said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>"If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be McGorgeous." Will said. Nico glanced at the hamburger he was eating.<p>

"Is this cannibalism, then?" he asked, taking another bite.

* * *

><p>"Do you bleach your teeth? Because your smile lights up the entire room like a candle in the dark. Let's go prove it."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!"<p>

"You haven't asked me anything yet!" Nico said in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>"Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day...all I'm asking for is one from you." Will said quietly, staring directly into Nico's eyes. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."<p>

Nico obliged.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business." Will whispered breathlessly as they finally separated, leaning his forehead against Nico's.

Nico slapped him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	29. Random Drabbles 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**So, I just spent about six hours on the Solangelo Tumblr tag. There aren't as many new Solangelo stories on here lately so I searched elsewhere…yeah. It was worth it. Oh! The third part in this was a prompt from someone on that tag, too.**

**Warnings: pre-slash era; Oreos, flexibility (not in a dirty way :P), Nico and Piper bonding, insult war**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico looked at the Son of Jupiter like he was crazy.<p>

Jason blinked at him innocently, and Nico huffed.

"Are you seriously psychoanalyzing the method I use to eat Oreos?" The Son of Hades finally asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course!" Jason said, mock aghast. "It says a lot about a person…"

Nico face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"Sunshine!"<p>

"Death Boy!"

"Big fiery ball of gas!" Nico responded with a sniff, glaring at Will. The two of them had been exchanging nicknames and insults for the last ten minutes, when Nico remembered something from before he came to Camp Half-Blood the first time all those years ago.

Will paused, confused. "What?"

From behind them, Thalia and the other Hunters were laughing their heads off, some of them had even fallen to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"Uh, that's one of Artemis' nicknames for Apollo." Nico admitting, blushing slightly. He hadn't expected the Hunters to react like that…

Will frowned. "I like to think you don't see me as your brother." He muttered before turning and walking towards the infirmary.

Nico blushed brightly, ignoring the renewed peals of laughter from the girls, shadow-traveling back to his cabin where he could freak out where no one could see him.

* * *

><p>"Figures all would go to Ha-um, the Underworld." Will said with a grunt.<p>

Nico slashed at a group of empousa, disintegrating them into golden dust as he ducked an attack from a harpy. "Damn things." He agreed.

"NICO! WATCH OUT!" Hazel screamed in fear.

Nico glanced around quickly, seeing the Minotaur (of all things) trying to sneak up on him from the side. He instinctively leaped backwards, going into a full back handspring and landing perfectly, right out of the Minotaur's grip. A second later, he lunged forward, plunging his Stygian Iron sword in the back of the monster's neck until it also disintegrated.

All that was left was the Minotaur's axe, which Nico assumed was his spoil of war.

He hefted it up, testing its weight as he wondered whether or not Clarisse knew how to use an axe, and if she did, if she could teach him how to fight with one.

"Strange, I got its horn when I fought it." Percy muttered, glancing at the axe curiously.

"Yeah, but you'd broken it off it his head." Annabeth said. "It was already detached. Like Medusa's head when we fought her."

Nico ignored the couple when he heard Percy ask the Daughter of Athena to clarify, turning back to where Will, Lou Ellen, Cecil, and a few others were standing.

He blinked when he saw that they were all staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. It wasn't like he'd just raised an army of the dead.

"Where did you learn that?" Will asked, nearly choking on his words.

"Learn what?" Nico asked, still confused.

"That…flip…thing!" Lou Ellen shouted, waving her arms around her head. "That…was…so…"

"Cool!" Cecil shouted excitedly. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Uh…" Nico backed away, uncomfortable with the enthusiasm. Seriously, they were impressed by something like _that?_

He was also a bit concerned by the look on Will's face.

After about five minutes of the Daughter of Hecate and Son of Hermes bugging him and him trying to escape them, he threw his arms up and shadow-traveled away.

Unfortunately, he was a bit out of practice, and ended up in China.

Again.

At least this time he didn't pass out, though he was a bit winded. He'd wait a few hours before going back.

Will was torn: he was slightly angry with Nico for shadow-traveling so soon after Will had given him the go-ahead, but he was also drooling from that move. Gods, Nico was flexible….

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Piper glanced at Nico, surprised. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took a closer look. "Where did you get that?"<p>

Nico could tell that she was only curious, not judgmental, so he answered. "One of the Ares kids wants to be a tattoo artist and a piercer…I didn't quite trust her enough to let her give me a tattoo, but I figured she couldn't do too much damage with an ear piercing."

"Cool." Piper decided with a grin. "It looks good on you. If you did get a tattoo, any idea what it would be?"

Nico glanced up to the sky thoughtfully, twisting the black stud in his ear automatically, still unused to the feeling. "I don't know…good question."

"I'd probably get a tattoo in memory of my grandpa Tom." Piper decided. "He died a few years ago of lung cancer. He always used to tell me Cherokee stories, and he's the one who named me. Apparently I screamed loudly as a baby, and had quite a 'set of pipes'."

She smiled fondly, reminiscing. Nico could hear the sadness in her voice, but she had accepted his death.

"I don't have any memories of my mother." Nico said after a long moment. The Daughter of Aphrodite had shared something personal with him, and he felt obligated to do the same. Part of having friends was sharing these kinds of things with them, right? "My full sister, Bianca, was more like a mother to me. Maybe something that I can associate with my mother, Maria, as well as Bianca and Hazel. My father. Maybe Reyna, too. Something I can add to later on..."

'As my family grows.' Was left unsaid, but not unheard.

Piper reached out, squeezing his hand gently before letting go. She tended to be more aware of his issues with physical contact than the others for some reasons, and was always careful not to push his comfort levels.

Nico offered her a small smile. Maybe he'd end up adding another honorary sister to that tattoo.

And an honorary brother, for that matter. Jason would accept nothing less.

Hopefully at some point he'd have a strong enough relationship with Will (platonic or romantic, he didn't know) that the Son of Apollo would have his own place.

He shook his head, remembering that he hadn't actually been planning on ever getting a tattoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	30. Q and A: Nico di Angelo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any other franchise I end up mentioning.**

**Warnings: mentions of slash, and random questions **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who is your favorite superhero?<strong>

Uh…Marvel or DC?

**Both, I suppose.**

Batman from DC and Captain America from Marvel, then.

**We should start calling you the Dark Knight, now that I think about it.**

Please don't.

**Sorry, too late.**

We'll see about that.

**Why Captain America, if you don't mind me asking?**

Well, for one thing, there's the whole 'frozen in time before suddenly being thrown into the modern world' thing. Obviously, I can relate to that, even if it (being frozen) wasn't literal in my case.

**And the fact that he's blonde with gorgeous blue eyes like a certain healer means nothing, I'm sure.**

Oh, he does? I hadn't noticed; I'll have to take your word for it.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell is wrong with Ronald McDonald?<strong>

I'd tell you, but…actually, I'd be fine with killing you. However, I'm guessing you'd have a bit of a problem with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think zombies should have the right to vote?<strong>

No. Things are complicated enough in the Underworld, no need to make it any more difficult for dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you a cat person or a dog person?<strong>

I prefer cats, if I absolutely have to choose.

**But you get along rather well with Mrs. O'Leary…**

She _is_ a hellhound. I have been called Hell Spawn before…not even all that inaccurate. Rude, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Which is worse: ignorance or apathy?<strong>

I don't know and I don't care.

* * *

><p><strong>How many languages do you know?<strong>

Well, English and Italian, obviously. And both Ancient and Modern Greek (which I learned to divert any suspicion from people wondering why the hell I know an ancient language). A good bit of Latin from my time at Camp Jupiter. Piper's also started to teach me a bit of French, so we'll see how that goes.

* * *

><p><strong>How many siblings do you have? By blood and those who might as well be by blood.<strong>

Well, Bianca and Hazel by blood, obviously. Then Reyna and Jason might as well be my older and way too overprotective siblings. And of course Piper and Frank will be added as my in-laws at a later date, I'm sure.

**What about Will Solace?**

Will, as my brother? Uh, no. Absolutely not. *shudder* our relatives might be into incest, but it's not really my thing.

**You liked Percy for a while, and he's your cousin.**

DNA isn't a problem for demigods, but that's not the point. I never saw Percy as a family member, much less as my brother. It's the emotions involved, in this case.

* * *

><p><strong>What nicknames have you been called?<strong>

Death Boy, Death Breath (idiots), Bonehead, Ghost King, Shadow Master by one particularly irritating monster, Voldemort (of all things), Death Muncher (no idea why), Dry Bones, Dark Prince, Prince of Death, Prince of the Underworld, Death the Kid, Grim Reaper, Brat, Dork, Nerd and Geek (mostly in my Mythomagic days)…oh, and apparently I'm going to be stuck with Dark Knight now, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Edward or Team Jacob?<strong>

Team Edward Elric (character from Fullmetal Alchemist).

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	31. Q&A: More Likely To

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or anything else I mention.**

**Warnings: established slash, adorableness and fluff, Nico being stubborn, etcetera.**

**Enjoy!**

_Italics_ is Will, normal font is Nico, and **Bold **is the 'interviewer' aka me.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is more likely to die first in a zombie apocalypse?<strong>

_Me._

Neither of us would die. Like any zombie would be stupid enough to mess with a Son of Hades, and Will is under my protection, so we'd both be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, then who's more likely to win the Hunger Games?<strong>

I'd pull a Katniss, so we'd both survive.

_Nico, that's not how it works._

I don't give a fuck. I'd _make_ it work. Otherwise you'd sacrifice your life to try and save someone else, and you're not allowed to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Which one of you is more likely to offend someone without meaning to?<strong>

_Nico, definitely._

Yeah, that would be me. It's not my fault people can't see past my charming personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Which one of you is more likely to bring home an animal without telling the other?<strong>

Will, probably.

_That is something I would do, but I don't know…you seem to have a fondness for animals._

Sometimes, but animals don't exactly react well to children of the Underworld, and I'd rather not get bitten in retaliation.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is more likely to lock themselves out of your cabinhouse/apartment?**

Will. I tend to shadow travel when I can, so I don't actually use the front door all that much. Not since I was given the all-clear to use my powers again, anyway.

_Yeah, I tend to be a bit forgetful sometimes. Of course, other times I'm stranded outside and I'm not the one at fault. Like when my cabin locked me out and Nico and I ended up having a sleepover._

**How did that go?**

Oh, let's just say I wasn't complaining. *smirk*

_*Will hits his boyfriend upside the head, blushing slightly*_

* * *

><p><strong>Which one of you is more likely to be able to name all of the Disney characters in existence?<strong>

_I'd probably remember _more_ of them, but definitely not all of them 'in existence!'_

I'm more likely to remember characters from DreamWorks or Tim Burton's films than Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is more likely to make the other go to a midnight premier of a new movie they want to see?<strong>

_Oh…that's a tough one, actually._

I'm more willing to stay up that late, but premiers tend to mean large crowds…

…_Which you'd rather stay away from, while I don't particularly mind them._

Depends on the movie, I guess.

_Speaking of midnight premiers, though, I really want to see Maze Runner (AN: that was an awesome movie) when it comes out._

That's the one with the death maze, right? Sure, why not…

* * *

><p><strong>Which of you is more likely…to change the world?<strong>

_Nico._

Will.

**Okay, I can see you're in disagreement. Care to share?**

Do you know how it feels to be surrounded by death constantly, being able to _feel_ when people die or are about to die, to know that you can't do anything to save them? I certainly do. Considering that, it's absolutely humbling and amazing being in the company of someone who _can_ save lives, who dedicates their life to doing so. Will's not really made for combat, but he has a much more important job.

_Nico played a major role in both the Titan War and the Giant War, having Percy get Achilles' curse, which ended up saving the world since he wouldn't have survived without it, managing to talk his dad into helping at the Battle of Manhattan where us demigods were at a disadvantage and probably would have died even if the war was won. He was the first person to ever manage to bring someone back from the dead, the first demigod to discover the other pantheon's camp and not start a war, became a political figure _at _said camp (Senator and Ambassador, anyone?), he spied on the giants, lead the Seven to the House of Hades, lugged a _forty foot tall marble statue halfway across the world_, helped bring the two camps right from the brink of war—_

**I agree, he's absolutely amazing, but we're never going to be able to convince him of that. Regardless, don't sell yourself short, Will. You deserve Nico just as much as he deserves you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	32. Random Drabbles 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, or anything else that I reference (including more Merlin dialogue).**

**News: Soon I'm going to start a new collection of Solangelo drabbles, but that collection will be rated M. Don't worry, I'll still be posting on this story. I already have the first chapter planned, but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to actually write it out.**

**Diana Delvon: These aren't necessarily connected, so just because they're engaged in one chapter doesn't mean they are in the next. As for how they'd have kids: adoption. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil are their usernames, but they have a series of collaborations called Philisnotonfire and AmazingDan. I believe the 6****th**** Philisnotonfire came out a few weeks ago. **

**Warning: innuendo and jokes, established slash in the first part, pre-slash in the second and third, etc. I got the idea for this first one from…somewhere on the internet, I'm not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys have seen it. It does have a different context, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Could you be any more gay?!" a voice snarled.<p>

Nico glanced up calmly, seeing a thirty year old man with his hair receding, glaring at Nico and Will's intertwined hands in disgust. Will had just pecked Nico on the cheek, which was probably why the man actually said something instead of just glaring.

"I could have his dick in my mouth." Nico replied. Will groaned, half turned on and half embarrassed. Since when was Nico the one who wasn't shy about their relationship?

Nico smirked when the man turned red, eyes bulging, before stomping off to get away from them.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Nico exclaimed, surprised.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here." The Son of Apollo replied, grinning.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?" Nico asked with a groan.

"I'm following you. What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?" Will mocked.

Nico sighed, exasperated, before waving his crush towards him and explaining.

The next day, the Aphrodite kids (all except Piper, who didn't annoy Nico) had whipped cream all over their beds, and honey all over the floor.

Nico smirked. He was glad that Hazel had made him watch Parent Trap with her; there were a few good pranks in that movie.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jason!" Will called out to the Son of Jupiter, who was visiting Camp Half-Blood to put up a new shrine for one of the minor gods.<p>

"Will." Jason greeted him with a distracted nod. He made a note on his clipboard before giving Will his full attention. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Nico is?" Will asked, concerned. "I haven't been able to find him."

"Oh, I think Coach Hedge asked Nico and Clarisse to babysit Chuck." Jason said with an amused grin. "I can't even imagine…actually, if you're still going to go talk to him I'll come with. That's something I'm not sure I'll ever have the opportunity to see again."

"Sure." Will said with a shrug. With that, the two were off.

Five minutes later, they were standing right outside Coach Hedge's quarters. The two boys glanced at each other uncertainly, before Will quietly opened the door.

The sight they were met with made them both blink in surprise.

Nico was bouncing the baby satyr in his arms gently, singing a low song in Italian, probably a lullaby. The usually rambunctious satyr was fast asleep in his arms. Clarisse was sitting in an armchair, looking worn out and relieved that the baby was finally asleep.

The two of them glanced up at their visitors, before Clarisse put a finger to her lips, telling them to keep their voices down. Will and Jason nodded in response.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago." Clarisse whispered, Nico still singing as he nodded in confirmation. "He'd been wailing for his parents, but the moment di Angelo started singing he quieted, and started nodding off when he picked him up."

Will was barely listening to her, staring at his crush in awe as he gently rocked the sleeping child into a deep and peaceful sleep, using his hypnokinesis to ensure that he had good dreams. He tried not to think of what Nico would look like with his own child, one that would look like the Son of Hades and call Will daddy.

Obviously they'd have to adopt, but it was a nice mental picture.

Now all he had to do was gather up the courage to ask Nico out, try and have the most powerful demigod in the world fall in love with him, agree to marry him, and raise at least one child together.

Will groaned mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, sorry it's shorter than usual. It's really late, and I'm exhausted. <strong>

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	33. Random Drabbles 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympians.**

**So! I've started a How to Train Your Dragon story, one of those 'watching the movie' ones. Most of those stories on here have it right around the time Hiccup is either about to 'battle' the Monstrous Nightmare or during said battle, but I've chosen to do mine when he's in a coma at the end of the movie. Anyway, if anybody's interested, go check it out!**

**Warnings: established slash, fluff in the first part, more serious discussions in the second (mentions eating disorders)**

* * *

><p>For their first date, Will took Nico to a frozen yogurt place. He was thrilled to see the Son of Hades' eyes widen in pure excitement and joy at the sugary goodness surrounding them.<p>

Until, of course, he nearly had a heart attack when Nico piled topping after topping on his vanilla yogurt. Oreos, chocolate syrup, Resees, brownie bits, chocolate rocks, a cookie, diced strawberry, and whipped cream.

Once he'd realized that Nico probably wouldn't actually die from sugar overload, he sighed, before adding rainbow sprinkles to the concoction.

The Son of Hades needed a bit more color in his life, and Will was more than happy to give it to him.

Nico's slight blush was worth it.

* * *

><p>"Drew?" Piper glanced at her half-sister in confusion. "You're kind of…well-known for wanting to break couples up. Why aren't you like that with Nico and Will? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." She hurried to add, rubbing the back of her neck.<p>

The half Japanese girl glanced at her least favorite half sibling with a frown, but she couldn't exactly deny those words. She had been cultivating her bitch image for years. She was quiet for a few minutes, before she sighed and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Nico probably doesn't remember this; not that I blame him, it was a long time ago and seems even longer considering we're demigods, not even taking into account the wars. Anyway, I was at that military school with him back before we found out about…all of this." Drew muttered, glancing around helplessly. "I'd gotten in trouble with my charmspeaking. Like you did, if rumors are correct (Piper nodded in agreement). I knew him and his sister. Not well, but they were decent people to be around. He was a bit of a geek, back then, but the honest enthusiasm was refreshing."

Piper kept silent, realizing that there was more to it than that.

"I haven't told anyone but Will when he gave me a thorough checkup when I arrived, but I used to be anorexic." Drew continued with a grimace, as Piper's eyes widened in shock. "One day Nico happened to be passing the girl's bathroom when I was retching, heard me, and was worried enough about whoever was in there to come in and do his best to help. He managed to coax me out and bring me to the nurse, and seemed to understand what I'd been doing in there. He frowned in confusion, and told me that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the way I look, nothing to fix, and certainly nothing to hurt myself over."

"He's right, you know." Piper said softly. Drew wasn't the best person on the inside, but everyone had their faults, and it was heartbreaking to think that she'd been so self-conscious that she'd resorted to starving herself. Thank the gods Nico had picked up on it and reassured her.

"I like to think so." Drew muttered, running a hand through her long black hair. "Now, at least. Though, being a child of Aphrodite, there are quite a few expectations being heaped on me, as I know you can understand."

"That's why I made it a point to make my haircut as bad as I could." Piper agreed. "There was already too much attention on me because of my dad, and I didn't want anyone to focus on my appearance if it had to be like that."

"Explains why you were so pissed when mom claimed you and gave you her blessing." Drew said with a tired smirk.

"The way people were looking at me…even _Leo_, who regardless of his flirty nature I'm absolutely sure sees me only as a sister…" Piper shuddered, she'd hated that feeling. "And mom mugged me!" She whined, only semi-jokingly.

Drew snickered, before her smile faded.

"So, that's why I support 'Solangelo'." She said with a sigh. "With how bad it was…Nico may very well have saved my life when he encouraged me to stop. And Will never looked at me with pity when I told him, and neither of them said a word about it. Gods know there have been plenty of reasons why they'd want to take me down a peg."

"Will would never do that, and Nico absolutely hates it when people talk behind his back." Piper said with a nod. "That's apparently why he left after the Titan War; he was convinced that the people who were staring at him and stopped their conversations when he got within earshot were doing so because they didn't want him here."

Drew winced, understanding why the Son of Hades would have come to that conclusion. "That's not what was happening at all. We all admired him, for one reason or another, but as he's not the most social of people, no one wanted to express that openly and earn his ire. I suppose there might have been a few who didn't want Hades' kid here, but they were the exception, not the rule."

"That's what Will told him." Piper said softly, glad that Nico had him in his life.

The two girls were silent for a while, both wondering why they only seemed to be able to get along in situations like this.

"It's strange, how good they are for each other." Drew spoke up suddenly, looking thoughtful. "I guess opposites really do attract. Light and darkness, healing and death. Nico is moody; Will is usually bright and cheerful. They should clash, but instead they respect each other's talents."

"Nico's been surrounded by death for so long that he certainly appreciates life, and being able to heal someone like Will can is something to be envied." Piper agreed. "Will's definitely the best healer we have, but he doesn't have the right mindset for combat. I think he admires how Nico is able to do things he really doesn't want to do to protect the people he cares about. Like Octavian. That whole situation might be considered assisted suicide, but things would have been much worse if the guy lived. Nico was able to make that decision, while Will couldn't bring himself to do so."

"And Will doesn't judge him for it." Drew finished. To be fair, the only demigods who were angry with the Son of Hades for Octavian's death were the Romans who were firmly under his thumb, though even some of them were more relieved than anything.

Drew whispered. "I only hope I find someone like that for me."

Piper, unsure whether or not she was meant to hear that, didn't say anything. She hoped her sister found someone to, to see through the masks she put up to keep herself from getting hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	34. My Solangelo Headcanons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympians, or anything else that I happen to mention.**

**Wow…the response to that last chapter was overwhelming. The most amusing part (to me) is that it just randomly popped into my head and I wrote it down, I disliked Drew just like the rest of you. Of course, after writing it, I realized that I can really judge her too much considering we don't actually know very much about her. I'd read a few stories where she's trying to get with either Will or Nico or break them up, so I decided to try something different. Glad you guys enjoyed it!**

**So, there's this thing going around the Solangelo Tumblr tags where people are posting their own beliefs/ideas/whatever about Solangelo, and I figured I'd give it a shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>My Solangelo Headcanons…<em>

* * *

><p>After Nico recovers from nearly fading and becoming one with the shadows, he discovers that he now has the ability to phase through things and become completely transparent whenever he wants to, kind of like how Percy and Annabeth got the gray streak in their hair from holding up the sky. Of course, he hasn't mentioned it to his friends (Will specifically), and they utterly freak out when he's forced to use the ability in battle, thinking that he's about to die. Will doesn't quite believe Nico when he says he's fine, and holds the Son of Hades' hand for the entire day and throughout the night, having insisted he spend the night in the infirmary, for 'medical reasons'.<p>

* * *

><p>At some point when they're hanging out, Nico ends up propping his feet on Will's lap. Will just laughs happily before pulling out a Sharpie and doodling on the Son of Hades' converse (suns, hearts, cartoon skeletons, etcetera).<p>

* * *

><p>Nico is without a doubt the most powerful demigod in either the Greek or Roman pantheons. The others have their own strengths and awesome powers too, but Nico's (necromancy, power over bones, earth, darkness, and <em>sleep and dreams<em>, along with the shadow traveling and death sense and fucking _cryokinesis _according to his profile on the Camp Half-Blood wiki) in a league all his own. So when Percy, Jason, and the others are trying to determine who the strongest demigod alive is, he calmly sips his _Dr._ Pepper (AN: I couldn't resist) and watches in amusement.

* * *

><p>Nico is still a major geek, even if he doesn't make it nearly as obvious anymore. Quite a few of his and Will's dates are going to see superhero movies or going to conventions, occasionally dressing up at Will's insistence, while Nico groans and gripes but is secretly okay with it.<p>

* * *

><p>He also really likes the How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardian movies. He can't help but see parallels between him, Hiccup, and Jack Frost, and gets teary eyed as he thinks that all three of them got their happy endings in the end. When Will gives him a Toothless plush for Christmas (AN: they sell them at Build-a-Bear Workshop, I actually asked for one for Christmas), Nico attacks him with hugs and kisses while Will is confused but totally happy with the open affection.<p>

* * *

><p>Nico has a lot of random but totally cool talents, all of which really impress Will. Including but not limited to: pencil twirling (and I mean some serious tricks, not the basics), parkour, gymnastics, simple magic and card tricks, throwing his voice and imitating people (he even gets in a competition with Tyson over who is better at it), etc.<p>

* * *

><p>I can totally see Nico as a history buff. He has access to the ghosts of pretty much every person in the world with the exception of his mother (and Bianca, though she chose rebirth so it doesn't count), so he's bound to have learned a few things over the years. He and Annabeth occasionally get into heavy debates on different topics, while everyone else just stares at them in utter confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>One day, during Will's break in the infirmary, he plays the M.A.S.H. game with one of his sisters out of boredom. When it comes the time for him to pick names for people he would want to be with in the future (his sister didn't make him chose any people he didn't want to), he could only think of one: Nico. According to the rest of the game, they live in a house at New Rome with their three children (adopted of course) and a kitten, while Will works as a healer and Nico as a history teacher at the college.<p>

* * *

><p>While Hazel is Nico's sister and he thinks of Reyna as a sister too, he's also got a soft-spot for Piper. Not only is she his best friend's (semi-reluctantly on Nico's part) girlfriend, but she's the only girl from the Aphrodite Cabin who isn't stalking him and Will. They totally joke all the time about their blonde haired and blue eyed boyfriends, making blonde jokes and generally making the other go into hysterics.<p>

* * *

><p>Piper mentions during one of these bonding moments that she misses how her dad used to give her a new Christmas ornament every year, so Nico decides to give her one instead. He drags Jason shopping with him so that he can pick an ornament the same color as the Son of Jupiter's eyes, and Jason gets all teary, loving how his 'little bro' and girlfriend get along so well. Piper absolutely loves the ornament, and does the same thing for Nico (also making sure to get the right shade of blue to match Will's) the next year.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason buys Nico an over-sized soft purple Camp Jupiter hoodie, and Will gets really territorial and jealous, forgetting the fact that Jason and Piper are together. He ends up buying the Son of Hades a black hoodie with a large gold sun on it in retaliation, and soon the two of them are trying to outdo the other in spoiling the oblivious Nico. Of course, as the co-president of the Solangelo club, Jason is doing it mostly so he and Annabeth can squeal over Nico's blush every time Will gives him a new gift. Will eventually catches on, but keeps doing it anyway because he has realized that Nico's blush is one of the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen, alongside his eyes and smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew also sees Nico kind of like a little brother, and is incredibly protective of him. As such, she's one of the first to notice when Nico and Will get in a relationship, and threatens the Son of Apollo with dismemberment and castration if he hurts her favorite Son of Hades. Will is left with a new respect (and fear) for the girl, and is terrified until Nico kisses him and he realizes that whatever Drew could do to him, Nico is totally worth it. He never tells anyone about the discussion, which Drew is perfectly fine with.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

****Oh, and if any of you guys want to write your own story to expand on any of these, just ask me. :) ****


	35. Katie Takes a Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: established slash, Demeter being a bitch, and Katie giving her a dressing down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katie glanced at Nico and Will with a smile as they walked together, hand in hand, along the beach. Nico must have shadow-traveled them back here after Will's school thing.<p>

Her mother had randomly shown up while Katie was working in the fields, and though Katie was happy that Demeter had bothered to visit her, she was quickly growing tired of it. If only the woman would stop going on and on about the damn cereal…

"Why did you help that…that…Devil Spawn!?" Demeter asked her daughter angrily, seeing the corsage on the Son of Hades' wrist that had her daughter's nature magic emanating from it.

Katie glanced at her birth mother, not impressed by her attitude. If this was how she acted around Nico, no wonder the Son of Hades was so relieved when he met Katie and she'd treated him like everyone else.

"Why not?" she asked rhetorically, not caring about the answer. "He's never done anything to me, why shouldn't I offer my assistance where I can?"

She didn't bother mentioning that Will was actually the one to ask for the flowers; she would've given them to Nico just as easily. Nico and Will had gone to a dance at Will's school, and since Nico was the guest, Will had insisted on giving him a corsage, and he had a matching pin clipped to his suit.

"His bastard of a father stole my daughter!" Demeter seethed furiously. "That boy is no better! Next thing I know you'll be the one trapped in the Underworld, rotting away."

Katie stood up from where she'd been planting flowers, glaring at her mother furiously. "If there's one thing I've learned living here at Camp Half-Blood, it's that we demigods are _not _our parents. I suppose that's a good thing, because as far as I can tell, I'm much more like my dad. I don't judge people without getting to know them first."

Demeter opened her mouth furiously; about to give her daughter a dressing down, but Katie cut her off before she could say anything.

"Nico has never, _ever_ treated me badly in any way, shape, or form. Even back when he was always brooding all over the place and pushing people away. And honestly, now I'm a bit shocked that he doesn't hate me, considering you're my mother. Apparently he's wiser than you are. He has mentioned that you two don't get along, but this is absolutely ridiculous. As for Nico kidnapping me and keeping me captive in the Underworld, where the hell have you been?! He's completely in love with someone, and I'm damn sure the two of them intend to spend the rest of their lives together. And if you want to go on about how Nico's going to kidnap his _boyfriend_ (because not only are you _blind_ but you apparently don't pay any attention whatsoever to the gossip of the other immortals), you should know that Nico only goes to the Underworld when he has to. He's up here most of the time, enjoying the sun, and he'd never take Will away from that."

"_Furthermore,_ isn't the story that Aphrodite and Eros were involved with Hades 'falling in love' with my _dearest_ half-sister, anyway? Not only that, but Hades had Zeus' _permission_, and since Lord Zeus is Persephone's father, is it really even kidnapping? One could even argue that by keeping Persephone all to yourself and hiding her away from everyone but Lady Hecate, it was _you_ that 'kidnapped' her. As her father, since I know that rumor about Zeus having forced himself on you isn't true, he had just as much of a right to her as you did." The girl finished.

With that, wiped the dirt from her hands before leaving with a huff, while Demeter stood there, mouth open wide in astonishment at the gall of her daughter and fuming at the accusations. A few moments later, she regained control of herself, and glared at the Son of Hades in the distance. She frowned as she saw the little shit softly kiss his…boyfriend...before teleporting back to her palace in a scowl.

A few yards away, Katie slid down the wall to arts and crafts building, letting out a sigh of relief as she wiped sweat from her forehead, leaving behind a bit of dirt. She'd been terrified that her mother may end up incinerating her for her attitude, but once she'd started talking about the injustice of it all, she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

Eventually, she managed to calm herself down, and got up to go find the Stolls. Maybe Travis could cheer her up, and if not? Hello, misplaced aggression.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Yeah, I just can't see Katie disliking any of the other campers, regardless of who their parents are. Well, besides the Stolls of course, considering Travis keeps teasing her (we all know what that's about) and Connor gets caught in the crossfire. If that can be considered 'disliking' them, anyway.  
><strong>


	36. Random Drabbles 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: So, the M-rated collection of Solangelo stuff is up and running, though there's only one chapter so far. It's called Temptation. **

**Sorry this is shorter than usual, it's been a very, very long day. Car issues, final presentation in one of my classes, technical issues at my job, running on about 5.5 hours of sleep…**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico sighed, content. He was leaning against his boyfriend, Will Solace, who was playing with Nico's black hair absentmindedly.<p>

Will paused, and Nico opened his eyes, leaning back to glance at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised, sensing that Will was about to say something.

"You should keep your hair out of your eyes." Will decided, pouting. "It makes it slightly difficult to kiss you."

"I keep it that way just to spite you." Nico replied with a smirk, closing his eyes again and leaning back.

Will snorted, smiling gently at the Son of Hades, before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>Will hummed absentmindedly as he washed his hands in the infirmary at the end of his shift. A few moments later, he started singing. He might sound horrible, but that didn't mean he didn't get enjoyment out of it.<p>

**"Cooler Than Me"**  
>Mike Posner (feat. Big Sean)<p>

_If I could write you a song  
>And make you fall in love<br>I would already have you up under my arm.  
>I used up all of my tricks,<br>I hope that you like this.  
>But you probably won't.<br>You think you're cooler than me. _

Will sighed as he realized that Nico _was_ cooler than him.

_You got designer shades,_  
><em>Just to hide your face<em>  
><em>And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.<em>  
><em>And you never say "Hey"<em>

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance when he recalled the days after the war when Nico was avoiding him, before Will confronted him about it.

_Or "Remember my name?"  
>And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.<em>

_You got your high brow,_  
><em>Shoes on your feet,<em>  
><em>And you wear them around<em>  
><em>Like they ain't shit.<em>  
><em>But you don't know the way that you look,<em>  
><em>When your steps make that much noise.<em>

His half-siblings smiled as they listened, unbeknownst to him. They really hoped that things worked out between their brother and the shy Son of Hades.

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face,<em>

_When I said I'll never let you go…_

_All those shadows almost killed your light…_

Will kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead, thanking whoever was responsible for bringing the Son of Hades back to camp, still alive (if not particularly well) and into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	37. Nico & Hazel Sibling Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**This was inspired by a SoulxMaka story (Soul Eater fandom) with a similar concept, though of course the two involved aren't siblings and were dating in the story. Anyway, this isn't really Solangelo, but there are a few obvious hints. **

**Warnings: awesome big brother Nico, sister in distress, growing up, mention of blood (hint hint), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico woke up to a dark cabin, though the eerie green torches gave off enough light to see a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what had woken him up, when he heard another muffled sound. He glanced towards his sister's bed (she was visiting from Camp Jupiter), seeing her curled up in a tense little ball.<p>

He quickly got up, worried, and walked to her side, leaning down and gently shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" he asked gently, concerned, as her golden eyes stared up at him, pain evident.

"Hurts…" she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut again and clutching her stomach.

Nico felt her forehead, noting that she was a bit warmer than usual. "Do you need the infirmary?"

"No, I don't think so." She answered hesitantly, before freezing in place as another wave of pain washed through her. "On second thought…"

With that, Nico moved her arm around his shoulders to support her as she got up, when she cried out again. He froze, unsure whether or not to set her back down on the couch or continue.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Hazel cried, tears pouring down her face as she glanced at her bed sheet.

Nico glanced at it, and suddenly felt like a bar of iron had been dropped in his own stomach. On one hand: gross. On the other, at least he knew what was wrong, now.

"Is that…blood?!" Hazel screeched, now panicking. "Am I dying? I don't want to die, not again!"

"Hazel, calm down." Nico murmured, keeping his voice calm and steady as he gently grabbed her hands, as her fists were clenched hard enough to break the skin. "It's normal for girls. I swear it."

"On the Styx?" she asked shyly, taking a deep breath and allowing her brother's calm and comforting voice to wash over her.

"On the Styx." Nico confirmed. "Um, it's…a puberty thing."

"Oh geez…" Hazel whispered, now mortified. This was not something that she would ever have imagined talking with her brother about.

"Yeah…" Nico replied, just as awkward. "Um…okay, first, let's get you to the bathroom. Sore muscles after fighting are soothed by a soak in the tub, so maybe the same concept works here?"

"Okay." Hazel said with a nod, getting up slowly. Luckily, the Hades Cabin had its own private bathroom, so she didn't have to go to the public camp bathrooms.

Once they were inside, Nico laid down a towel on the edge of the tub, turning on the water and checking the temperature. He gestured for Hazel to sit down, before he gathered her toiletries from her bedside and her overnight bag, since he didn't want to touch the clothes that she would be changing into.

"Once the bath is ready, just lay down and relax." He muttered absentmindedly. "I'm going to go try to find a few things to help. I'll be back before you know it."

He made for the door, but Hazel gripped his hand gently, squeezing it tightly in gratitude. In response, he pecked her on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>Hazel woke up when she heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.<p>

She glanced around, surprised. She must have fallen asleep. Nico was right, the bath did help.

"Hazel, are you okay?" Nico called.

"Yes!" she called back, emerging from the bath and pulling the plug, getting out and wrapping herself in a towel before sitting on the edge of the tub once again. "I'm decent!"

Nico opened the door slowly, glancing at her (and she did look less tense, so that was good). He walked in, handing her a small grocery bag.

"I asked the assistant what I should get for you." He said awkwardly. "Um…I'll let you take it from here."

He quickly ran back out of the bathroom, and Hazel blushed, absentmindedly wondering if they would be able to look each other in the eye the next day.

* * *

><p>Hazel stumbled out of the bathroom a short while later, after figuring out how to use what Nico had bought her. She had also dried and brushed her hair, and got dressed in a comfortable pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt (the latter of which she may have 'borrowed' from her brother at one point).<p>

Nico was waiting for her at the small sitting area in the cabin, and she sat down next to him. He gave her an almost amused look as he noticed the shirt, but didn't comment. Instead, he reached down to the side of his armchair, and brought out a few more bags.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed.

"The girl recommended a few other things while I was there." Nico explained, before he started to pull his purchases out of the bag and set them on the coffee table.

Hazel gaped.

A bag of delicious Lindt Lindor milk chocolate truffles (AN: my absolute favorite kind of candy, especially chocolate). Some tea. A heating pad. A gallon of her favorite ice cream. Pain pills. Sound isolating earmuffs.

"She told me that the 'awesomeness of chocolate' helped distract from the pain; same with the ice cream." Nico said, slightly amused. "I personally think the medicine would be more effective, but heck, what do I know? So I went with both. Heating pads and tea apparently help. And apparently some girls get really bad headaches when they're on their…time of the month…so that's the reason for the earmuffs. Oh! And I changed your bedsheets."

Hazel blinks as she starts tearing up, and practically _launches_ herself at her brother, hugging him tightly as he wraps an arm around her and tries to keep them from falling and banging their heads on the table.

"Thank you." Hazel murmured, sniffling a bit. She couldn't for the life of her understand why Bianca had left Nico alone. Why on earth would she abandon the best brother in the entire world?

"You're welcome." Nico said awkwardly, patting her back. Hazel leaned back into her seat and grinned at him.

"I don't suppose we have any bowls?" she asked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after procuring a couple of bowls and spoons from the Big House (and evading the harpies), Nico and Hazel were digging into the ice cream.<p>

"So…" Hazel said after a bit, glancing at her brother. "Um, I still don't really know what's happening to me."

"Right." Nico said with a wince. "Um…I only know the bare basics. Persephone explained it all to me a few years ago."

"That must have been awkward." Hazel said sympathetically.

"Awkward doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Nico groaned. "The worst part is, I'm pretty sure that she knew that I…um, am attracted to guys, even then. So she did it for the sole purpose of torturing me."

Hazel giggled. "I can't believe you managed to keep it from me for so long."

Nico shrugged, and she grinned deviously.

"So, how are things going with a certain Son of Apollo?" she laughed as Nico almost choked on his ice cream.

"No comment." he managed.

He suddenly smirked, before launching into a diatribe, explaining to her in detail what Persephone had told him. He just hoped that his step-mother hadn't exaggerated how it worked. Then again, from the utterly sympathetic words of the shop assistant, the truth was probably horrifying regardless.

A few minutes later, Hazel sat, wide eyed, staring at nothing.

Nico glanced at her, waiting to see if she would say something else, but she seemed to be paralyzed. So he shrugged, kissed her cheek, and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	38. Headcanons 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>HeadcanonsScenarios 2:

* * *

><p>Leo and Will get into an argument over which of their significant others fits the nickname 'Sunshine' more (ironically in Nico's case), while Nico and Calypso bond a bit, annoyed and mortified as they sympathize with the things the other person's boyfriend puts them through.<p>

This evolves further, and eventually Calypso and Nico start their own mock war (though they're totally kidding) to give Leo and Will a taste of their own medicine as they pretend to hate each other. Calypso starts calling Leo things like Elf Boy, Nico various puns related to the sun (Apollo is amused and only too happy to help him come up with more nicknames), and the boys finally give up.

* * *

><p>One of the monthly Camp JupiterCamp Half-Blood events is a Mythomagic Tournament. Nico, Frank, the First and Second Roman Cohorts, and a whole bunch of others enter. Will doesn't really know what's happening, but he cheers Nico on regardless. (We already know Frank played the game, and that's what the opposing Romans were playing when Frank, Hazel, and Percy kicked their butts during the war games).

* * *

><p>Apollo and Dionysus (the latter being familiar with mental illnesses, depression and PTSD being among them) watch from the background sadly as Nico di Angelo has absolutely horrific nightmares (memories) and nothing he tries can stop them. Will ends up sleeping beside him and the nightmares lessen, and Apollo is just relieved (knowing that the two will eventually get together anyway and not wanting to see his future son-in-law so miserable) and Dionysus ignores the camp rules, glad that that 'Walter' brat could help the boy where he couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Will's half-sister Kayla gives Nico a customized tee for Christmas. The shirt is a light gray with a cartoon sun with arms hugging a pouting cartoon ghost, and Nico doesn't admit it, but it's his favorite.<p>

* * *

><p>Will finds out what Nico does with all of the Happy Meal toys he accumulates-gives them to random kids he comes across who look like they need a little more happiness. Nico benefits from that because Will now feels guilty whenever he scolds Nico for eating too much junk food, and even ends up eating it with him to get more of the toys to give away.<p>

* * *

><p>Whenever Nico is in the infirmary as a patient (which is probably much more often than is healthy), he starts doing crossword puzzles and other word games. Eventually, Will joins in, trying to help, but since they're both dyslexic it just makes it all the more confusing. They give up on that, and start trying to out-do the other by trying to find the weirdest, most obscure words they can. Will's siblings and the other patients just wonder how they can flirt with each other so blatantly and not realize that the other likes them back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As with the first one of these, if anyone wants to take a crack at it, just let me know. I'm slightly disappointed; I had a few takers last time, but so far none of those stories are up. *pout*<strong>


End file.
